Rose
by KagomeShocked
Summary: What if Harry had a sister? What if she'd had a hard life? she doesn't want him to know who she is, and whats she's seen. But can he teach her to trust people? Rated M for future Lemon Authors note HP/DM   RP/SS Character death  Not Harry,rose,Dm, or SS
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I would like to say this is my first Harry potter Fanfiction normally i dispise thoughs that have created their own characters but recently i have had my views changed. Rose isn't my origanal character. Usually Rose is in the form of another name though most stories i put up will have the name Emily or Emma usually their stories and past will be the exact same. it won't be some mere copy if you read another of my fanfictions and you see the same past for in all this character has always been given a hard past that makes her the way she is. Also this character will only be seen in Harry Potter Fanfictions i create. So if you do see her again and its not by me its probably a fake.

Luvs.

Chapter One: The past far from forgotten and the boy with the glasses.

When life gave you lemons you were supposed to make lemonade. This view wasn't shared by rose though. she stared at Albus dumbledore she shown no distaste or hatred towards anyone even as the minister snarled and ranted about what Albus Dumbledore was suggesting. "well how about you get raped since you were two and then let me call you a mere child." Rose bit out silence she stood then she'd normally just sit or stand in the shadows. She stepped out her raven black hair the only oddity of the girl whom had pierless sparkling green eyes. Dumbledore stood back. "Did you honestly for fucks sake think for one second my concieving of Emma was just a one time thing? I have had two pregnancy's before her and both ending in the death of my children." Emma glared up at Madame Bones whom was going to be the judge in her plea for freedom. "The ministry has already fucked my life over" Rose snapped when Madame Bones opened her mouth. "My parents were murdered, my brother stolen from me. And yet you gave me, a helpless baby of four days to a couple of deatheaters. And then when i plead for help the same woman whom had agreed they were decent enough to adopt then sends me horrid letters saying i was filth. the same thing i dealt with while being beaten to a pulp. Either passing out cold, passing out while trying to crawl or drag myself to a bathroom. And if i didn't i would awaken to get a good beating for bleeding all over the floors. Having that mans disgusting hands on me wasn't enough? I got pregnant miscarried it when i was three months along. bearly formed. Gender unknown." She hissed she paced slightly a caged lioness. "The tortures of poisens and potions, the unforgivable curses times over and over again YET none went DETECTED. " She snarled she stopped and glared at nothing Tears formed remembering the next pregnancy "Eight years old, pregnant, seven months along and beaten to the point i could see one of my rib bones." She said quietly she stared at a wall to the window. then to her shadowed corner "Dragging myself to the bathroom, convulsing from a potion untested before. while having contractions. dragging myself in the tub." She said she looked at Madame bones "Him entering to rape me even as i was in labor with his child. HE KILLED him. stuck his hand inside my vagina and ripped him from my body" I said and i glared at Madame Bones pale face "Snapped his neck, tore my insides and then he raped me again laughing." Rose stared "You should be dead by now" Madame Bones whispered Rose ran her hand threw her raven black hair. "I was born with red hair as well but as you can see its different to nee?" She asked quietly she smiled weakly she tilted her head a weak smile still tugged on her lips. she sighed lightly "your right i am young minister, but then, how many people can say they survived the killing curse?" She asked softly "One, The boy who lived" THe minister practicly sneered she smiled at that took Albus's wand "Avada Kedrava" She said pointing it at her there were several screams but the green glowed around her for a few seconds before dissapating. "Explain" Gasped Bones and a flabbergasted minister. Rose smiled and put a finger to her lips. "A secret of mine, one that will follow me to my grave when i deciede to go there." She replied "Really you have no choice but to grant me what i want as if you could ever find me if i didn't want to be found" She said walking out.

It was a few days later she sat outside the ice cream shop. Her baby girl in the castle being raised at the moment by her godmother Minerva Magonigle. She stared at nothing remembering those horrid days of her past. "Excuse us Rose," she heard she just tilted her had looking without turning to hagrid. she stopped her breath catching at the young boy her age with glasses. "Harry..." She whispered.

A/N Sorry to cut it off these will be short chapters i have another fanfiction i must get back to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: His eyes are so...bright

"Harry..." Rose whispered she stared her heart clenching tears filling her eyes he blushed she blushed a weak smile and looked to her drink. "Harry this is Rose," Hagrid said softly quietly she smiled "you look...familiar" Harry admitted Rose smiled weakly "we've never met," She replied though that burned her heart. She didn't want him to know her past. She preferred if he would have to not even know her if it meant he didn't have to know about her past. "Rose, Rosa P...Rosa Malinov" she said softly quietly "Are we interrupting your meal?" He sounded slightly worried. Rose smiled "i wasn't going to finish it anyway." She said quietly she closed her eyes against her nausea "There is a chill in the air, should you be outside Rose?" Hagrid asked "I haven't had an attack since i was a baby Hagrid, it's all good" She said quietly but that was a lie. for they could hear her ragged breathing if only just. "Care to join me? i could use some company, today is my birthday, i find myself alone" Rose said Harry's eyes brightened and he grinned she smiled his eyes were beautiful that way. She promised herself it would be her life's goal to make sure nothing ever darkened his eyes. She may be the little sister. But she was broken, surely her parents would want her to protect him, he wasn't broken to the point she was. "Sure," Hagrid replied "It's my birthday to, what a coincidence." Harry said brightly. "in that case i suppose i should get you a present. Your company is mine" She said and she ordered ice cream for him "We just arrived actually and i received something of importance from Albus will you please take harry to the stores? If it… isn't a bother?" Hagrid said Harry looked panicked but Rose's face seemed to soften a little more "it would be a honor Hagrid, tell Dumbledore, a rose by any other name wouldn't be as sweet." She stood after Hagrid left and Harry finished his ice cream. She walked him to Gringotts he noticed that they got even more stares when she walked with him. "Sorry, recent...fights...with the ministry" She explained softly they entered Ollivander's who smiled until Rose shook her head "Mr. Potter...Ms..."He looked "Malinov." she said quietly but she felt sickened by the name. THEIR name. She closed her eyes as they tested his wands "Try the nine and three quarters wand, with the phoenix feather as the core" she said "You know of my wands?" Ollivander asked she gave him a blank look. "My ...adoptive...parents spoke often of a wand just like it" She said quietly Harry raised an eyebrow confused "Do you not like your adoptive parents?" He asked she smiled weakly "They weren't the best of people Harry, they were cruel to many people." she said quietly "They did something illegal and were killed for it" she said if by kissed it meant to be dead. In her book it did. "I'm sorry to hear that" Harry said he seemed slightly upset at something. After that they got their books He was slightly surprised to find out she was an avid reader. She paused in her walking and looked at her watch. "I'm sorry, am i keeping you from something?" Harry asked she shook her head. "No, i can't wait to see my baby" She said "Your baby?" He asked she blushed then "yes, she's with a professor, i...it's..." She shook her head and smiled weakly "when we become good friends, I'll...tell you." She said softly he paused and nodded then. "It's the longest I've gone without holding her," She explained "how long?" harry asked she grinned a chuckle "half a day" she admitted he laughed at that. She smiled and opened her locket and showed him she froze remembering suddenly he pause as he held the locket. "Are...those bruises?" He whispered softly she closed it and nodded once. "Yes, shortly taken after having her." She admitted. "She was beautiful" He said she smiled "She's only getting prettier," she agreed "How old is she?" Harry asked "Five months now" She said softly she smiled "And...how long till you were free?" Harry asked she paused he stared at her giving her a look. She shivered once "two months" She admitted she remembered her sleeping in front of her daughter's door. She stared at nothing and then smiled at harry a true smile. "But we're healing, both of us, together," She said softly she then gave him a knowing look you are too I can tell," she said softly. He smiled and blushed and nodded his head "yes, the Dursley's aren't the best muggles to live with. He said softly she nodded sadly. "We best hurry, or we won't be prepared for the train ride." She said and they walked to the next shop. For the rest of the day Harry had found that Rose didn't like to talk, she was as much of a loner then he is. He also realized she could read him like a book. This was first shown when they entered the pet shop she was getting a cat. But she then told him not to pick out anything here. Because when they arrived at the owl emporium he'd probably fall in love with some owl. He swore she could see the future because as they passed he found a snowy white owl. She bought that for him as well as got him treats and mice. She was silent as they made their way to the train station and she explained how to go to the train and then showed him. But she then told him she had someplace she had to go on the train and that student's weren't allowed in the exception of her. He watched her leave there was a hint of tears in her eyes. But….Why?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N with my own stupidity I realized some of you might have a hard time to read my story because I don't put spacing between lines. Sorry, I just find it easier to read myself that way. I will try to fix it though from this point on. Also I am trying to add a new chapter a day, but with work picking up in the summer time I may not be able to, that and I have other stories to add chapters to as well.**

Chapter 3: The Memories

Rose stared at nothing as she entered the compartment Severus looked up Rose sat quietly "well?" he asked "I met him," she replied "And?" Severus asked she shrugged and smiled weakly "he knows I've been abused, and I have a child," She replied "I thought you didn't want him to know," Severus said leaning backwards. "I don't, he thinks I'm a …" She shuddered "A Malinov," She hissed lowly he was silent for a moment "he's so sweet, and kind," she grinned "And he's gay" she said Severus raised an eyebrow "what? I can read people, I can see things no one else can" She said resting her head against the window. He pulled out a vial of something she stared at it and before even thinking of taking it she smelt the contents. She sighed in relief and drank it. "Thank you for the potion," she said "It's required of me," he replied coolly she gave him a look a smirk on her face. "Save it for your students Sev. I know you even better then I know my brother." She laughed lightly. He gave her a sour look and walked out of the compartment causing her to laugh. She stared when she realized she was alone. She rested her head.

"_Rosa!" Roared a drunken man who had spit coming down his mouth his eyes were bloodshot. "ROSAA!" he roared Rosa looked up from the cold tile to see him coming at her murder intent in his eyes._

She gasped awake "Here, I brought these for you, and keep these with you" Severus said handing her, her school uniform. He sat a briefcase down beside her she stared at the contents. Then looked to him. "School will be hard on you, you need sleep." He replied gruffly she smiled 'And the giant squid kills students' she snorted he raised an eyebrow she smiled "Thanks," She said walking out. She walked by Harry's compartment; Listening. "Those are chocolate frogs," she heard she peered in. and raised an eyebrow at the red head. She didn't like him. She didn't understand though why.

"You really shouldn't do that, according to Hogwarts A history. A giant squid protects the waters against any threats. And by sticking a hand in it will drag you in." A bushy haired young girl said to Rose. Rose blinked at her and smiled feeling a tentacle touch her hand. "He's just a big baby; I don't see why you're being so harsh on him." Rose replied and continued to trace lazy circles in the water which the squid would weave his tentacles in just for her to touch them. She smiled and looked ahead of the boats. The castle seemed to light up the sky with its many lights. She could hear the children murmuring in awe.

She shook her head she couldn't ever consider herself a child. In order to be a child you'd have to be young. And she wasn't given the chance to be young. Therefore she was no child, and had no childhood. It made since in her own mind the only time she'd be considered young was when she was a baby. When her brother and herself had their mother and father. She'd gone to bed with food in her belly and kisses and stories. She sighed staring at the water how had it gone from joy to misery in days? She wondered silently, glancing back to the castle she knew it would be a long year.

Rose was silent after the banquet she walked quickly and silently through the halls. It was after hours, students were meant to be in bed. She naturally was the exception. She couldn't sleep if she didn't walk. And she couldn't sleep in dorms either. This problem was mental though not because she'd been beaten for sharing a bedroom or anything. She just believed letting others see her asleep was something someone would have to earn the right to gain. Simply because when one was asleep they were in their weakest of states. Even a witch in birth (And she'd learned this) could put up a damn good fight. She walked to the windows resting against the window pane. She stared her hand going to her now flat belly. She sighed lightly staring towards the forbidden forest. Damn that man, damn his wife for her tortures. She glared remembering that horrid potion. Oh yes, lets add some wormwood to a fertility potion and mix these two ingredients though I don't know their names! Rose scowled at the memory. Who's smart ass idea was it to not label the Trifolium pratense (red clover blossom in English)? She scowled any smart person would know what it looked like in its powdered form. She spun when the potion ingredients had come together….when they'd tied her to that blasted table of theirs forcing that liquid down her throat. She didn't even notice the teacher who was watching her or the fact her hand had gone to her throat. She could still feel that potion it had been one of the worst. She'd been sick for days everything she'd eaten had come up but the potion never had. It had actually excited them. "It's not good to make faces at windows, they can get even sometimes," Magonigle said softly Rose was silent for a moment. "That's okay, I'm used to it." She replied a pained expression shown on the older woman's face. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap," Rose sighed "Wish to tell me?" Magonigle asked "I want to admit to my brother who I am," rose said shrugging "but ….i can't," She sat up a little straighter staring at her reflection. "He knows about my Anna-Marie. Knows I was abused, but he doesn't need to know why I wasn't rescued." I said quietly "Why?" Magonigle asked confused the girl had never mentioned she could have been rescued before. It had seemed like she only had then asked for help after having Anna-Marie. "Because he's the boy who lived, who cares about his sister?" She whispered pulling away from the window she smiled "see you in the morning professor; I have a long night ahead of me." Rose said before walking away.

(Weeks later)

She stared at her book chewing as she read. Anna-Marie was safe in her room. She'd taken her out once and the Gryffindor's had started to trash talk her. Her slytherin's had angrily defended her. Though they were just as confused because never before had there been a child from a student in Hogwarts, teachers maybe. But Students didn't have kids, not even the older ones. She looked to Harry whom had been just as angry at the Gryffindor's as the slytherin's. She smiled she was already formulating a plan to get even with those Gryffindor's. Maybe a good prank or maybe just bring Anna-Marie to dinner tomorrow? She grinned yes, she'd bring Anna-Marie to dinner it was Halloween after all. If there was one holiday she loved about muggles it was the dressing up in a costume. And she had the perfect one for herself, and Anna-Marie.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked she smiled at her newest of friends "Anna" she replied Draco had been the one to knock weasley's tooth out when he scoffed at the baby. "What about Anna?" He questioned giving her a stern look. She took it for the 'small answers will not deter me,' look.

"I was thinking about what costume I'd put her in. Muggles celebrate Halloween that way. And I decided since it's my favorite holiday that I will dress Anna in something," she explained "What as?" Pansy asked Anna tried to keep a straight face but to her Pansy's voice was like nails on a chalk board. "That's a secret, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would i?" She asked Draco smirked he knew she'd had the intention of telling him, but with Pansy around… well… she wasn't going to tell no secrets Pansy was a blubber mouth.

**A/N =)**

**I am sorry that the paragraphs aren't right. But I'm not that talented I am a writer/thinker. Not an Editor. Srry. =) Also if it seems like she wants to tell harry the truth its because she really really does. She's afraid though to tell him. Also, I will be doing a lot of 'weeks later' or 'months later' or even 'skipped _ year'.**ow How


	4. Authors NOTE

**Authors Note: Notice how I didn't spell it out? That's because it's not going to be a short little paragraph. (Okay it will be). Due to the amount of people who don't have accounts, and like there were three but I get annoyed easily. Their Reviews made me super annoyed. LISTEN UP! No more reviews from those without an account. Sorry. But it's made me angry. So angry I don't even want to add anymore and delete the story with a small side note saying KISS MY ASS! BUT I won't. Because one that's rude (the deleting part) and two I won't give ya the satisfaction. What the hell is Mary sue anyway? There is no character! Laugh it up! I am baffled by it. Someone hinted my paragraphs were wrong I FIXED IT. I mentioned I was fixing it! I have over a hundred fan fictions I made on my computer that won't see the light of day because my computers a fag that way. Won't transfer to my laptop because it's so gay. Therefore I have to get used to my keys since it's a new laptop. That and this is a newer version of Microsoft word. Scratch that I only usually use WORDPAD. I still have to train myself to get accustomed to my words capitalizing on me. And the words fixing themselves. MAKE A BETTER FAN FICTION ASSHOLES IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am sorry for my authors note, yes I flipped out, but I am one that is easily frustrated and easily hurt. This is my second story on and I need time to get better it's frustrating when people are practically mocking me in the reviews about the editing of my stories.**

Chapter 4: Hallows eve.

Rose smiled as she brushed her hair for this nights feast. She was extra mindful tonight while she brushed for today upon her head were two extra appendages, real ones. A golden ear flicked at the sound of a knock on her door. She didn't share with the girls in her house but instead was across from the head of house's apartment's door. "Who is it?" she called and winced she still wasn't used to the pitches with the ears. Tonight would be slightly painful. "Me," Draco was heard. "enter" She replied going back to brushing she looked at the jewelry it wasn't meant to get fashionistic but…they were sparkly…and well…she was liking it with her new eyes for the night. "Wow, aren't you going out," Draco said She bit her lip and put in a sapphire emerald hairpin to hold her bangs back it rested rather close to the golden ear. "Did you have Magonigle do that?" He asked "Yes, and no, she taught me in the sense, but it's not a complete transformation, which I was counting on." She explained he raised an eyebrow "And Anna?" he asked she smiled nodding to the door he walked out of the room coming back holding a giggling squirming little lion "A lion?" He asked raised eyebrow she smiled "That's the head, she won't keep the beak on I'm afraid, it was meant to be a griffin." She explained "why would you dress her as that?" he said making a face she smiled "because she's going to be a Gryffindor when she's older," Rose explained picking her daughter from his arms Anna instantly wanted to poke and touch and grab at her dog ears. "So you're a Labrador I take?" Draco asked her she nodded "not cat, I'm guessing yellow lab." She agreed "funny," He said she raised an eyebrow "Labrador's are a loyal breed, they are eager to please and are peaceful with other animals," He said she quirked an eyebrow "Yes? So," She said "Those are traits of the Gryffindor's," he replied he shrugged "you're a slytherin," he said "So that should make me a sneaky slimy snake?" She asked "hey!" He said grinning faking a punch to her shoulder she smiled weakly "Yes but there are warning signs," She said he raised an eyebrow "Are known to quiver and shake, mouthy, thin, flinching, and backing away from loud noises" She said staring at her reflection he just stared at her "Are we still talking about labs?" he whispered softly she blinked coming back to reality. "Hm? Mm, yes Labrador's. I thought we'd been talking about griffins" She said smiling weakly but he was assessing her. She beamed at him "Well, let's go to dinner, shall thou be my escort? It's dangerous for little puppies and griffins to walk alone." She said smiling he grinned or at least faked a rather convincing smile. Though on the inside his mind was racing.

Whispers, as she entered and she could see some kids grinning and laughing. To emphasize her 'puppy qualities' she grinned her canines and wagged her tail. Draco snorted she smiled at him little Anna was in his arms which he'd insisted upon carrying her. Dinner was going rather well. Anna was happily to play with her costumes tail before the doors flew open. "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON" Yelled Quirrell he stood in the middle of the room "thought you outa know," He said as he passed out. Instantly the students started to scream causing Rose to instantly get dizzy due to the ringing in her ears. "QUIET!" Dumbledore said "prefects, head boy, girl, please take the students back to their rooms. Teachers if you will please follow me to the dungeon." He said "Take her to my room?" Rose asked as they walked when she noticed Harry going elsewhere "but…"Draco started Rose having already placed the baby in his arms took off after Harry. Sighing shaking his head he went to her apartment but he felt a small spark of jealousy, why was Rose chasing after potter? She was beautiful; she could have anyone…why did she have to like the guy he liked?

"Well, you seemed to handle yourselves," Rose said face pale staring at the fallen troll. "Well, it was knock it out or it kills us." Harry said she shook her head "Be lucky you're alive! Not many people have gone against a troll, especially someone your age that has lived to tell the tale!" She scolded "What are you doing in Gryffindor's bathrooms anyway!" Ron said "what are YOU doing in a girl's bathroom!" She retorted "I could ask you three the same question." Magonigle's voice said "Rose, shouldn't you be seeing to Anna?" Severus said "I would but I noticed these two walking away from their destination and asked Draco to watch her." Rose said "So going after them was a wiser choice then being safe?" Magonigle replied "No offense Professor I've dealt with a lot worse than a measly troll." Rose said staring off for a moment. She smiled brilliantly "well, the bathrooms a mess, the banquet is ruined I can hardly hear for the ringing in my ears. I'd call this a night. I suggest students like myself should go to bed yes?" she asked "yes, I agree" Flitwick said smiling. She walked silently with her head a house to her rooms, thanking Draco who asked what had happened. Rose simply gave a small truth that the troll had been taken care of before she arrived and wouldn't be harming anyone.

**A/N: Okay not many authors can fess up to a mistake. So I suck in my pride. I should have checked out what a Mary Sue was before flipping out. But calling her a painful mary sue doesn't comfort me at all. So while I may feel abit bad for bashing some of the reviews I apologies and will be more likely to remove it. I think the next few chapters will involve her life and flashbacks about what happened in the Malinov's past. **ow How


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I love KITTIES! We have a kitten that's hanging around our workplace and he's so cute! He's made me so happy I've decided to post this. Enjoy =)**

Chapter 5: Elementals

"The four most powerful magic's you'll ever come across are the elemental magic's." Magonigle said "fire, earth, air, water" Rose whispered "yes, Ms. Malinov, that is correct. If what I read about your transcript is correct, you know many of these spells?" Magonigle asked Rose nodded closing her eyes "The four are the most abused magic's today, they are sometimes used as playthings, taken for granted, used in sacrifices or used as a punishment." Rose said quietly "Playthings such as?" Magonigle asked "Brooms, a special wood with elements of air along with charms and potions," Rose said quietly "taken for granted?" Magonigle asked "Mostly used for protections getting little recognition elsewhere most people use the elements of water stones." Rose said "Sacrifices?" Magonigle asked warily "Earth, the slaying of one's body upon the earth and or using stones or gems and such to kill one. Thus harming another with the element of earth." Rose said "And…" Magonigle was quieter everyone specially Draco whom was staring at Rose with horror on his face. "Punishment?" she whispered "Elemental fire," Rose said her eyes gaining a hardness "using spells of heat or warmth against another including to burn another's mouth to make them not wish to eat to the point of starvation. Or other reasons." Rose said off handedly. Many looked at her "I …saw a young wizard….tortured this way once, and it only happened once," Rose said quietly "Accidental magic, killed the woman responsible." She explained

"_you worthless little piece of shit! This potion is wrong WRONG!" snarled the pastey blonde. Grabbing her by the "Ustilo!" she shouted _

Rose blinked looking around no one seemed to have noticed her zoning out. She stared at the Minerva. It had been the last time Laureen had ever casted a spell again. The following accidental magic had killed her. Rose was thoughtful staring or had it been accidental magic?

**Later that Night**

Rose sighed Severus sat in a rocking chair in her room beside him nestled in her crib was little Anna-Marie. "your far more gone tonight," Severus said. Rose looked away from the mirror away from the reflection. "it's a mixed blessing he doesn't recognize his own eyes." She said softly Severus shrugged "He's a idiot" he replied and promptly ducked the hairbrush she threw at him she grinned and chuckled. "you scare me sometimes," he said as she walked over to him barefoot "why?" she asked her eyes glittering mezmerising in the little bit of light. "you act far older then others," he said she sighed patting his head "That's because I have seen stuff my brother will never have to see, he may not have had a childhood, but atleast he'd been a child at one point. I was never allowed to be such." She said "you are everybit of a child as he is," Severus said she looked at him "when I'm twenty two, my baby is going to be starting school, the same time I should be HAVING babies." She said "you never explained that one to me," He said "really?" she hummed as he massaged her back. "Tell me?" He asked her eyes looked to the mirror and their eyes met.

"_Wake up you impudent brat! I won't have you wasting my time!" snarled Laureen a seven year old Rose looked up from her bed to the door. She quickly hid under the bed maybe if she pretended she'd escaped? She bit her lip to hide a whimper it was hard to move she felt so sick. "I said get up!" Snarled Laureen whom threw the door open wand out. After a quick locator spell she was dragged from under her bed and taken by the upper arm literally dragged down the steps. Not even the horrible scream of pain and the sound of her elbow popping out of place had stopped the woman "Get cooking, be quick" Laureen warned. Slamming the door closed Rose whimpered clutching her arm went to the cupboards and found pans. She made breakfeast of pancakes bacon, eggs. Milk, and orange juice. If they were pleased enough they'd let her have a plate. Today was her lucky day it seemed for indeed Michel was pleased. And he told Laureen to let her have some. She didn't bother to fight when Laureen grabbed her by her bad arm and pulled her to a potion room. Michel leaned against the wall arms folded as his wife took measurents from vials and when Laureen was done Rose had backed herself into a corner and made herself into a ball. "Michel get the brat," laureen sneered Michel did as told "do we have to use the binds?" Laureen said wickedly Rose's eyes widened all movement seizing. "Drink," Laureen said handing the potion over Rose sniffed it once making a face "NOW!" Laureen shrieked and Rose gulped it and convulsed her body racking with tremors…._

Rose shook her head, "after, I drank the potion I got ill, badly I threw up with everything, like I was having morning sickness. It's the closest I can relate to it." Rose explained "you willingly took the potion though," Severus said softly "She was going to use the binds," Rose whispered. "What are the binds? You mention them often and you never go into specifics what was so bad with these binds?" he asked Rose gave him a look "watch your tone sev, your sounding heartless. And the binds blocked all magic. Infact it usually ate on the magic to the person who was tied up. They took it from Voldemorts manor." She said Severus shuddered "fools" she heard him whisper. "They are like shackles but with small barbs on the inside. It drains you of blood vampire created. And weakens you. If the binds are bad enough they leave you…vulnerable…" she whispered staring off. She nodded at Anna-Marie "She's the only child I conceived while on the binds," she said she smiled "miracle baby she is." She said softly.

**A/N Okay so I made this a mushy chapter for Severus and Rose. Severus isn't a pedophile because he isn't going any farther then allowable. (he gives her massages to aid her restlessness)**ow How


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor**

Rose stared at Draco "you can't be serious," she said softly, quietly. "no joke, Harry's made the quiddetch team. He'll be playing the first game in October" Draco said. "He's only eleven though." Rose whispered worried, "Like that stops the boy who lived" Draco snorted she gave him a look, don't start Draco" she whispered before rushing out to find Magonigle, maybe she could reason with the woman.

Wood stopped Harry from walking to the pitch the boy had been staring at the ground in nervousness since breakfast. Harry looked up "What do you want?" Sneered wood Marcus flint smirked, but to their surprise he stepped to the side. "Rose," Harry said Rose smiled as she walked out she wore solid black robes. "I wish both teams luck today, neither to my own house or yours." She smiled at Harry offering her hand to be shook. He grinned and shook her hand "thanks," he said "Keep it clean boys, girls." She said in a motherly tone Flint nodded once Rose stared at Harry for a moment before she looked to the weasley's "If he gets hurt," she looked to all of his team members "it'll be YOUR heads on my wall." She warned before twirling and in a very snape like manor her cloaks billowed behind her as she walked.

Later that day

"what was that?" Rose demanded as she paced "What happened?" she asked "Someone was hexing his broom isn't it obvuise?" Severus replied She scowled at him. "I know they were hexing his broom. I know it wasn't working," she replied "I was murmuring the counterspell." Severus replied she smiled and nodded once. "I was looking," she said "I believe I know who did it, but I don't know why," Severus said Rose raised an eyebrow "who?" she asked "Quirrell has been acting funny since his trip this year." Severus said "I never did like him," rose said softly "unjustified fear," Severus said "at least that's what we thought." He explained when she gave him a look. She smiled "There is…something…about him. I can't place it though." She said softly "you grew out of it with me," he said she nodded. "I'm taking care of Anna-Marie she's been upset today." Rose said and walked out of the dungeon.

Few days later

Rose paused after hearing the 'golden trio' she smirked at the nickname. "Rose," Harry grinned she smiled "hello Harry, Ronald, Hermione" She said Ron scowled at her. She raised an eyebrow "Ron," harry corrected Rose smiled nodding once. "ron," She said to Ron. She looked to Harry "everything good today?" She asked "of course," harry said she nodded "That's good," She said "have you ever heard of the sorcerer's stone?" harry asked Ron elbowed him and she heard him whisper something about her being a slytherin. "Sorcerer's stone?" She asked she was thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, I do," She said "Can you tell us about it?" Harry asked "well, there isn't much to be said about it. Professor Dumbledore is its creator, along with his partner Nicholas Flamel." She said "what's it do?" Hermione asked Rose pursed her lips. "It's said to give immortality to he who possesses it." She said she raised an eyebrow "why do you need to know?" she asked "no reason," harry said "I wasn't born in the stone age," she retorted "We don't need to tell you," Ron replied coldly. She raised an eyebrow, "I didn't ask you to, I told you, what do you need to know for?" she said folding her arms she gave Harry a stern look. "Maybe she can help," Hermione piped in. "she knows a lot about the stone," Hermione said Harry nodded Ron huffed folding his arms. "we believe Professor snape is after it," harry said Rose glared at him. "Se…professor snape wouldn't do such a stupid thing as go after that stupid stone! How dare you suggest something like that?" She growled teeth clenched "You asked we answered." Ron replied "you know the teachers better than us, "Hermione said softly. Rose paused and had a thoughtful expression "yes…I suppose I would." She agreed quietly "It has to be Snape he tried to curse Harry's broom we stopped it!" Ron said she gave him a look "you're lucky it blocked out the real culprit." She retorted "snape was saying the counter curse. Otherwise Harry would have fallen off his broom you have any idea the strength that curse had?" she asked she shrugged "I'm sure Dumbledore would have stopped his fall if he had fallen." She added off handedly. "Well, thanks, I guess we should warn Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said softly "he's not in," Rose told her. "He's not in?" Ron echoed "he received an important letter and had to leave." She said "Then whoever it is, is going after the stone now." Harry said She frowned biting her lip. "Do you know where it is?" She asked they looked between each other "Third floor," Hermione said "With Fluffy?" Rose asked they nodded. "Well, what are you waiting for lets go save the day." Rose said with a hint of sarcasm. Nodding they all ran towards the third floor.

**A/n** Okay it took me a bit but I typed it up! XD yay! What will happen next? Only I How


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Stone, The Secret, and the Story.**

"Someone's already been here," Harry said "the harp wasn't your first clue?" Retorted Rose, "did we have to bring the snake?" Ron asked "Do you want me to get professor magonigle? I'm sure she'd love your story, your thesis." Rose replied "Far as I see it, its bring me or lose the stone altogether." She said "I prefer taking you, as bait" Harry said grinning she grinned in reply "thanks….i think." She said "hey guys," Hermionie said "yeah?" Harry and ron asked "the harp stopped playing." She said Rose ran to the harp "Go!" She said they leapt down into the hole as they heard the harp start to play. "Don't follow! It's devils snare!" Hermione called up but Rose followed anyway. "Devils snare, lots of it." Rose murmured "if you struggle it's going to kill you," Rose sneered at Ron who was fighting. "if I'm correct if we hold still. Either we die faster, or we will pass through my guess is to another room." She said "Oh well that's a relief, fifty fifty chances we're dead or not?" Ron said "Atleast I'm not being gagged by a plant" She replied and then she sunk down. "it's to another room!" She yelled up. Hermione and Harry were patient waiting holding still before being deposited right infront of Rose. "is he still struggling?" Rose asked cleaning her nails from dirt "yep," Harry said "I hope it kills yeah! You stupid Gryffendork! You can't even hold still for five seconds no wonder you'll never make the quiddich team!" She hollered she put a finger up and Ron fell. His face was red and he glared at her "Atleast your down," She said beaming brightly. "Stupid snake." He grumbled. She chuckled and paused outside the door. "Wings," She said softly she looked at Harry "I hear, wings" she said and opened the door. Walking in they followed "Lumos" rose said waving her wand up the walls lit up more as they walked "knox" she said letting her wand go out. "Keys?" Hermione asked "it's locked" Ron said to the next door. "no, the person who passed threw this room kept it unlocked to make it easier!" She said she pointed at the same time as Harry "There is the key" They said together. "you're the better flyer," She said pointing to the broom. He nodded and got onto it. Instantly all the keys tried to attack him. "He's really good at that," Rose said "Accio, key" She said and held up the man handled key. She unlocked the door. "hurry up!" She said leaving the key in the door Ron and Hermione ran in and Harry flew in she slammed the door and giggled at the sounds of the other keys slamming into the door. "well this is just fun," She laughed "Oh yeah, loads of fun" Ron grumbled She paused as they walked "is it a graveyard?" Hermione asked "yeah, but I'm not liking the looks, I hope you guys are good at games." Rose said softly "games why?" Harry asked "it's a chess board" Ron said quietly "yep, Good thing Professor snape taught me Chess!" She giggled "I call being the King!" She giggled skipping to the spot. "you're the bait remember?" Ron replied "Whoever gets to the last room is the one who has to deal with the person." She retorted "Hermione be the queens side castle. Harry Bishop Ron, why don't you be the knight?" She Suggested. "I guess" Ron grumbled.

"Take Ron up for help," Harry said to Hermione he looked to Rose "I'm going with you Harry, Hermione please check up on my Anna-Marie while your up there?" Rose asked Hermione nodded. Rose stared at the doorway. "So who do you think it is?" Harry asked staring at it as well. "Quirrel, he's been acting funny, ever since he got back from vacation." Rose said softly "Snape was trying to help you. That's why I got defensive. He was muttering a counter curse." She said "Snape hates me," Harry said Rose stared at him "But he does like his slytherins, and if you were hurt, I'd be sad." She said "The sorting hat wanted to put me in slytherin." Harry said "I know," She said "How could you possibly know?" He asked "he wanted to put me in Gryffendor" She replied she chuckled at his expression. "I asked it to put me in slytherin, just as I'm sure you asked it to put you in gryffendor." She said he nodded "why would you want to go to slytherin?" He asked she smiled "That, I can't tell you." She said she reached and opened the door separating them from the next room. "Proffessor Quirrell," Harry said seeing him. Rose walked in "I knew it wasn't snape," rose smiled warily. "That fool, kept interrfeering when I had the chances to kill you" Spat Quirrell. "As if I'd let you," Rose scoffed. "oh, aren't you touchy about your twin?" Quirrell chuckled Harry looked to her confused. "that's right, you made the teachers all agree not to tell him," Quirrel purred she looked at the floor. "Enough!" Harry growled "I won't let you get the stone" He said "As if you can stop me," Quirrel said Quirrel turned to the mirror and stared into it. "I see what I desire, I see myself holding the stone, but how do I get it?" He growled _"use the boy" _Rose tensed looking up wide eye'd at the voice a gasp of horror coming from her. Harry looked to her she closed her eyes tightly a whimper. "Boy get over here!" Quirrel said harry walked to the mirror. Looking into it he saw his reflection wink at him with the stone in hand before slipping it into his pocket. Harry could feel his pocket become heavy with the stone. "Well! What do you see?" Quirrel demanded "the same thing I've seen all year, my parents." He said cooly _"he lies! Show me the boy!_" Harry stared as Quirrel then unwrapped his turben and voldemorts face was visable. Rose let out a small cry at the sight. _"I could bring your parents back, all I need is the stone potter"_ Voldemort said Harry looked to Rose who was staring hands practicly scratching at her face. She was pale incredibly so, and it made him worry for her. "But if what quirrel said was true, and she's my twin. I don't need my parents." He said _"KILL HIM!"_ Voldemort shrieked. "Don't you lay a hand on him!" Rose snarled. "what are you going to do? You whimper at the mere sight of a deatheater" Quirell growled Rose glared at him "Yes, but you stole so much from me." Rose walked placing herself infront of Harry. "you killed mommy, you killed daddy, and I won't let you kill my brother." She growled "I'll kill you first," Quirell promised launching himself at her. "NO!" Harry growled But Quirell started turning to ash at the mere touch. She looked to Harry who grinned and together they defeated Quirell. But she heard him cry out her name softly as he fainted after Voldemort ran him threw with his spirit form….

**a/n**

**so he knows the truth, or atleast part of the truth, and 'the story' is the next chapter. I decieded to wait for him to find out about her past till then. Cats out of the bag how will she handle telling him? And what will happen now that he knows? Also I got bored at the end of the chapter so the last few parts stink. But I.D.C I don't care.**

ow How


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

My dear readers,

This is an apology that is truly sincere, I am terribly sorry for making you wait so long for my stories. That was never my intent I will continue on my stories. My computer (which was an Acer laptop) met an unfortunate accident on my birthday. Friends wrestling + hide-a-bed = big disaster! It no longer could get online abilities so all my hard work on my new chapters were destroyed. Therefore it will still be awhile but I will update I promise! I recently was 'repaid' for my broken laptop with a new one. So I hope to be able to share my awesome stories with you.

Sincerely KagomeGiggles


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Doesn't life just suck?

Harry woke up slowly a few days later he reached for his glasses first and then looked around, there was TONS of stuff. He looked beside him where in a chair Rose sat fast asleep. "ah, your awake," Dumbledore said "The stone," he said "Destroyed" Dumbledore said he chuckled lightly "In fact, Rose gave me a good lecture on.." He was thoughtful before smiling "how dumb it was to leave a powerful object in the access of kids." He said "but Quirrell!" Harry argued Dumbledore chuckled "She considered him a kid," he replied Harry looked at her "Dumbledore, is it true what he said?" Harry asked softly "Is what true?" He asked softly sitting at the end of his bed. "Professor Quirrell said she was my twin, that you'd told the staff not to tell me," Harry said quietly. Dumbledore was thoughtful though he did let out a big sigh. "I don't know if I can answer that harry," he said truthfully "it isn't my secret to share, but understand." he said pointing his finger at Harry. "Every move you made she was right beside you, she worried for you. She stops Professor snape from giving you a hard time." Dumbledore said "why does he hate me so?" Harry asked "Professor snape doesn't hate you," Rose whispered they looked at her she shifted sitting up in the chair. "He just doesn't like who you remind him of," She explained "my dad?" he asked "our dad," he corrected she hesitated. Before nodding once, "Everyone will tell you he's such a good man, but Harry, he tormented Sev." She said "Sev?" Harry asked she blushed "Severus," She explained "your on a first name basis with him?" Harry said She shoved him gently "you don't need to act like a big brother you dunce, and yes, I know him on a first name basis, he's probably the few males I can stand to hold a conversation with." She said softly Harry nodded in understanding. "How come you didn't tell me?" he asked she stared at him. "because you don't need to know my past," She whispered pain entering her eyes "The little bit of information you know now, that's nothing, that's a star, in a big universe." She explained or at least tried to. "you realize stars are HUGE right?" Harry asked she gave him a look before nodding "very large," She agreed he paled "but you consider it small when in the context your speaking," He said "big words" She retorted he rolled his eyes would she always be this way? She smiled sadly at him as if she'd read his mind. Damn how did she know what he was thinking! She chuckled lightly "Can you read minds?" He asked "no, your just really really easy to read." She said she smiled "I better go, Draco is looking for me I'm sure, Anna's probably wet herself. Proud pureblood can't even change a diaper." She laughed. "aren't you going to tell me anything about anything!" Harry said she stared at him. "You're my brother, my twin," she replied "How come you don't live at the dursleys?" He replied she stared at the wall. "because I wasn't fortunate enough to have been found," She replied and walked away.

(warning I slip in and out of her POV on multiple occasions)

She stared at Dumbledore who had just entered her room, "do you have plans this summer?" He asked curiose. She shrugged "Severus said I could just stay with him, and Minerva said the same thing." She explained he nodded thoughtfully. "I think I'll stay with Severus," I added he raised an eyebrow. "I don't know why, I just like his company I suppose," I said softly he left me to my own devices. I hated being a room by myself, It seemed too quiet. I sighed and stroked Anna's face. "Sleep my angel," I whispered to her I sighed Harry would be going back to those muggles. I hoped he'd be okay there, he didn't seem to be having to bad a time. I know he was beaten, I could read it in his eyes, and in his actions. But he hadn't been molested if that ever happened, I think I'd go mad. Not mad as in off my rockers either. I would hunt down every muggle till they were dead. I was thoughtful, maybe this is why voldemort turned evil? I hummed to myself trying to stay busy.

"Wow, you must be really bored" Draco drawled an hour and a half later. By this point I was sweeping under the bed. I got out sheepishly. "You have any plans?" He asked he shrugged "maybe we could hang out or something, but not as in like a date!" He said and he panicked on the last bit I laughed "Draco, I'm not dumb, I know, your gay. But that doesn't matter; I'm going over to Severus's house for the summer, we'll probably come back early for school. He won't be riding the train again." I explained "he rode the train this year!" Draco said in surprise before he pouted I chuckled "my own godfather won't even say hi to me!" He complained I laughed "He was helping me with Anna-Marie, he knew I was stressing on not having her for an entire day" I explained he still pouted "I love you, you stupid queer" I told him and he pouted at me some more I laughed and hugged him "I can't believe you would say such a horrible thing" He told me with as much hurt he could make enter his voice I stuck my tongue out "don't be such a baby, I told you I loved you" I said he grinned and nodded waving me off. "Feast," He said grinning "Slytherins won the house cup" He said I chuckled "I don't think so," I said "We're over fifty points ahead of the Gryffindor's!" He complained "Yes, but your forgetting Harry's brave act of courage down with the stone," I sighed I'd told him everything. "think they'll give 'em some last minute points?" Draco said "yes, several. But I think they'll win, but only by a hair," I told him he smiled I grabbed his hand "lets go gay-boy" I said he smacked me upside the head I released it pretending to be in pain but then smiled pick up Anna-Marie and we left for the feast.

**A/n here's the next chapter I typed it up quickly because I had college class to go to. I thank you all for reading, and the next chapter will have skipped the feast and go straight to Severus and Rose's summer, this is her story. Not Harry's. PEACE!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: summer vacation

"so this is where you live sev," Rose said Severus blushed lightly Rose looked around silent as she took in the surronding she smiled "This is nice, are you sure we won't be a bother?" She asked nodding to

Anna "You won't be a trouble, I'll be in my potions lab most of the time," He said she nodded "I'll give you a tour," He said "That would be nice," She agreed looping her arm through his he went a little

redder. She smiled at his reaction to just her laying a hand on him. Soul bondings were such rare things, so odd, she'd read all she could about them, but it still didn't seem like she knew all there was to a

soul bond. She knew that they would consider each other close friends. They could even share a kiss the older and closer to being a legal adult witch it would be hard on them to keep off each other. But she

was also sure that they would do that sorta thing even before she was 'legal' everyone seemed to forget her age when they spoke with her. She felt it was to soon when the tour ended she smirked when

he warned her to stay away from one of his potion labs. She knew it had deadly ingrediants in there, but she also knew if it was someone else, that was staying all his potion rooms would be offlimits, and he

hadn't told her to stay away from his bedroom either. She smiled tucking Anna into the bed surronding it with pillows so she wouldn't roll out. Setting a baby moniter near her head Rose went to the desk in

her room and started on homework.

"How was your first day?" Dumbledore asked her later at dinner They had just finished "Good, Severus showed me the house, I worked and completed my homework." She said "you completed all the

homework?" Severus asked "Yes, all thirteen scrolls," She said Popping some food in her mouth and then giving a bite to Anna who was making more of a mess then she was eating. "it was easy," She said

softly "Tomorrow I think I'll start reading some spell books, your library seemed….adequate, and I'm sure I saw quite a few books that aren't at the schools library." She said "Yes, mine aren't for little kids."

Severus said dryly she nodded her agreement. "Sev?" She asked quietly later that night, it was completely dark outside he was just standing out there, she'd come down to get a glass of water. He turned

"Whats wrong sev?" She asked walking outside it was cold. "I was just thinking," He replied "it was about my mom huh?" She whispered he flinched and nodded "She was my first love" Severus whispered

"Yes. I can't blame you for falling inlove with her. Severus, I know how much you love her," She whispered "Loved, I loved her," Severus said "but I love you so much more," He whispered wrapping his arms

around her shoulders she smiled "in the morning your going to hate yourself," She warned him "oh?" He asked "Don't you always regret being 'forward?' " She asked he rested his chin atop her head "am I

being foreward?" he asked softly she smiled "good, your learning. No, your not being foreward." She sighed holding his hands to keep him from moving away, I enjoy it when you hold me like this. It makes

me feel….safe." She whispered he smiled "you never have to think I don't forget my age, I am always aware of my age, but you must also remember, that trying to tell me I'm not smart enough." "I know your

smart," he cut in, "And I know that for you, there is no spell strong enough you couldn't learn," he said softly she smiled "I know the hardest of laungeges to learn you know in a heartbeat. There truelly is

nothing you can't do." He said softly she shook her head "I can't protect my loved ones, and I can't protect myself." She replied "You have to let other people save you on occasion." He said softly she

shrugged lightly sighing. "Do you think your mom, could have done something to make us, bonded?" Severus asked "yes and no," She said softly he looked to her "I've read about soul bonds they can't be

made, YOU could have left an imprint on her, in which one of her children, which is me, could become a soul bond. Mom knew I was yours while she was pregnant so I'm pretty sure she did a soul bond ritual

to find out if her kids had a soul bond to anyone. She probably saw us together, didn't it say you would become my sole guardian in the will?" She asked "no, it said you both would go to the dursleys,"

Severus said "that's not right," She whispered softly "I'm positive that's wrong," She said "you're the one that can ….." he nodded "See things" He said quietly she was silent thoughtful, "A goblin insists it's

the correct will," She said quietly "why would he do that? Why would he feel the need to insist," Severus asked "because its not mama's handwriting," She replied he flinched tensing up. "What?" he

whispered "Its not her writing, nor is it james. Upon further examination I believe it would be proved to be forged, the goblin will refuse to tell us though who switched the wills. Harry shouldn't be at the

dursleys. Why does no one check on him? We should you know, the boy is abused you know this right?" She whispered he shook his head "I thought he was spoiled." he admitted she shook her head "he's

skinny, and smaller then the other kids, he writes everything down that a teacher says word for word. Does that sound like someone spoiled? He is always trying to please you, and he positively looks up to

Dumbledore." She murmured quietly "If that doesn't scream abuse I don't know what doesn't," She whispered "Most if not all abused children end up in slytherin." Severus said quietly his own memories

returning to him she smiled leaninig into him making him forget the memories instantly. She smiled weakly "I think harry fears slytherin," She commented "If he fears it, he wouldn't be placed into it." She said

"He hates a slytherin," She commented "All Gryffindor hate slytherins" Severus said dryly. She smiled "But abused kids rarely HATE anyone, if anything they end up blaming themselves for someone elses

displeasure." She commented "Fear does funny things," She said quietly he had to agree he didn't speak again. He didn't want her to either instead they both just stared at the sky's for awhile. It was a

pleasant night, and she ended up sleeping in his room, curled in a ball and he holding her tightly as she whimpered from the memories she couldn't escape. Awake or asleep.

**A/n XD its so FLUFFY! Kay, I promised to update, my only regret is I'm not updating my other story that I'm sure some people were enjoying. I realized its hard to have two story's at one time, and Iam working on typing ANOTHER story for Mercy Thompson series. Sigh, I can't catch a break with the desire to type. A good story just can't ever end. Sigh. Anyway the next chapter WILL come soon! Like by the end of the week maybe by tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12

Rose couldn't believe how fast summer had flown on by. It seemed only like yesturday anna-marie had learned to walk, and only like yesturday that she had , had her first birthday. She felt almost sad her baby was growing up, and she felt bad because her baby had only turned one. She wouldn't be an adult for a long time. "Did you gather all your stuff?" Severus asked her she nodded her head "yes, its packed and ready for school. and i have all of Anna-marie's stuff packed as well. Thank you for sharing your home with me, Sev." Rose said softly He smiled "I hope to share next year with you as well," He said she smiled beaming "Say Bye bye?" Rose asked AnnaMarie who stared at her blankly she grinned showing her toothless gums "Bye" Rose said waving her hand "byeee" Anna-Marie cooed waving her hand "So cute!" Rose scooped her up kissing her face. Severus smiled and kissed her forehead "bye Anna" He said "byeeee" Anna-Marie echoed causing both to smile.

"Nice to see you again," Rose told Harry he beamed seeing her "Its nice to see you again, how was your vacation?" He asked her lips pursed for a moment, "It was great, yours?" She asked he hesitated her eyes flashed in anger "I thought so." She whispered "I spent half of it with the weasley's. Molly's cooking is great! The twins and i practiced quiddich, i got my homework done," He said "harry hurry up" Ron called they looked to him. Rose shook her head. "Have fun harry, I have to go now, Anna-Marie" Rose explained. She walked off unaware of what happened in the next few minutes.

"Severus!" Barked Roses voice Proffessor Magonigle looked up as did Snape, Harry, and Ron. Rose looked pissed off; her eyes were hard giving them a sharp and cold appearance. "how may i help you? At the moment i am dealing with and ." He said she glowered "Why were you foolish enough to drive a flying car in a muggle infested area?" She demanded Harry "The gate was blocked, we couldn't get through." Harry replied "Why didn't you wait in the car?" She replied "Thats my fault, harry suggested it, i insisted i could drive it." Ron admitted Rose swirled to the teachers "Why was the gate blocked?" She demanded them they opened then closed their mouths. "They could have just waited," Snape replied she stared at him for a few seconds then turned to Magonigle "What about whomever blocked the gate kept mrs. weasley from exiting the gate?" she asked "We would still be here, only you'd be scolding the boys on being late, and it wouldn't have been their fault. Now" She twirled to look sternly at Harry and Ron. "Getting here by car would have been faster what the hell happened!" She demanded "We didn't know how to get here, so we were just going to fly the car to the train." Ron said "And when you met the train?" She demanded "just drive along side it," Ron explained she eyed him "And thats all that happened? Why didn't you park beside's the train?" She asked "We sorta had an accident, inwhich i nearly fell out of the car when we nearly collided with the train," Harry admitted Rose rubbed her face at that news. "Remind me never to let them near my porsche" She muttered more to herself then anyone. She looked to Proffessor Magonigle. "I suggest that these two idiots get at the least a week's detention and twenty five points, not fifty" She said she glowered at Snape for a moment before she looked to Harry and Ron. "now, have any of you noticed someone following you, or anything else out of the ordinary?" She asked Harry nodded "Yes, i haven't recieved any of my mail while i was on vacation, when i entered my room, a house elf was there, he said not to come to hogwarts something bad would happen, i don't remember his name but he admitted to taking all my mail." Harry told her "House elves have the power to block the gate," She replied then walked out.

"These questions are all about him!" Ron complained reading them. Rose raised her hand "yes? Ms..." He frowned reading her name "rose..." He said slowly "Yes, My name is , or atleast i told the teachers last year to call me by such, i suppose you didn't get that memo. My question is how does this test pertain to Defense against the Dark Arts?" She asked "why, you can't learn if you don't know the professor," Lockeheart explained "Really? I remember reading thirteen books in one week all about defense and it never mentioned proffessors." She said "well its good to know you've read thirteen books on dada." He replied. She stared at him for a moment before setting her paper down. "I don't read on liars," She replied grabbing her bag "next class though, maybe." She said "This will effect your grade." he told her "You explain to dumbeldor i'm supposed to take a test that is all about you" She said smiling "Infact i can picture it now, he'd fire you instantly." She smiled and walked out.

"Thanks again for helping me grade my tests and awnser my fan mail harry, it is such a pleasure." Lockeheart told him. Harry nodded "pity about roses test, she'll get a T" he sighed "not a good way to start the school year," he sighed "Rose is smart, if she didn't feel like taking the test she had a good reason behind it." Harry replied "She's a slytherin," Lockeheart told him warningly "Slytherins are not a good type harry, its not wise to befriend them." He said Harry frowned "I think Slytherins are just smart enough to pull a prank and not get caught unlike with Gryffendors, i also believe hufflepuffs have hidden talent that no one see's because they are based on the founder." Harry replied coldly He stood "I know that Rose belongs in Gryffendor she's brave, She also belongs in Ravenclaw she's exceptionally smart, SHe also belongs in Hufflepuff she's kind and loving to all creatures, she though was placed in Slytherin i don't know why, i'll find out." Harry replied coldly and stood "if you look at the time its abit late much later then i'm supposed to be here," He said standing and storming out.

**A/N Huzzah for the defensive brother! But the true reason people are placed into slytherin is because they have a REALLY bad homelife/abused. Harry asked to go Gryffendor otherwise the hat would have placed him into slytherin. XC to bad harry, sorry.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I've been wrapped around her finger since the first night we went out... XD This line from the country song 'Wrapped Around' by Brad Paisley Fits Rose and Severus's reletionship so well, and harry is going to learn it in this chapter. **

Chapter Thirteen!

"Do you hear that?" Hermionie asked "ha ha very funny" Harry grumbled hands in his pocket "i'm not trying to be harry, whatever you heard last night is serious but don't you hear that? It sounds like someone is argueing," Hermionie said softly "Probably lockeheart and Snape" Ron said "Thats Professor lockeheart, and Professor snape" Hermionie warned him he rolled his eyes. Harry and Ron listened yes, it was two people argueing... They followed listening they paused outside a closed door. "I don't care Sev, that was so uncalled for," a voice said annoyed a low quieter response from snape. "Sev, i'm asking you, leave him be. You are being way to hard on Harry, on ALL the gryffendors." the voice said again Harry frowned who was it? the door muffled it to much. Snape said something muffled and quiet. "Why must you be so fucken blind!" shouted the voice this time it was clear, it was rose! She was sticking up for the gryffendors? Even ron looked suprised though harry wasn't Hermionie was as equally suprised. "Your so double standered! Jame's and his stupid gang picked on you Sev, over ten years ago! When will you get over it? Because our dad picked on you your going to hold it against him! Yet you won't hold it against me, and i look like the woman you lost to him." Rose's voice said angry Hermionie and rons chins hit the floor footsteps Harry grabbed them and they hid. Rose stormed out Anna-marie on her hip Snape looked...upset. He shook his head walking away. Rose going into a room.

"Rose is your sister! Did i hear that...did WE hear that?" Ron asked Harry and Hermionie "His sister! I didn't know he had one!" Ron said "neither did i, your famouse but yet i never heard of you having a sister, maybe it was someone else in their 'gang'." Hermionie said Harry shook his head. "no, she's my sister." Harry said they looked to him he shrugged "I found out last year, quirrell." He explained "you never told us!" Hermionie said "She doesn't want people to know," he explained "She's scared of people," Harry said "dude, your sister is a bloody Slytherin!" Ron said "Does that mean she's a dark witch?" Hermionie said "no! No she isn't you heard her she was defending gryffendors!" Harry said "mate, slytherins start out all sweet and cuddly sometimes look at he-who-must-not-be-named it never mentions him being at hogwarts, he never killed anyone then, he probably was a 'nice and kind' young lad before he decieded to murder people." Ron said "Rose isn't like that!" Harry argued "Sure she isn't, not yet." Ron said Harry glared "fine, listen to yourselves talking, ignore the fact she helped us last year, ignore having heard her ask Snape to go easier on us. Ignore all the good she does for us and call her dark. She has a child to consider she won't go dark!" Harry snapped and stormed out.

His fists were clenched he was sitting on the ledge of the astronomy tower. "Careful potter you might fall off," Sneered Malfoy Harry looked to him no crab or goyle. "Bit late to be here isn't it?" Harry asked looking back out Malfoy sat on the ledge not looking at him. "No one comes here at night, so its safe from teachers, Slytherins are stuck in the dungeon, we don't get fresh air." He replied cooly Harry looked to him, "I wonder what its like down there," he agreed quietly to himself. "is it...nicer? then the gryffendor common room? I'm sure it is, because well, it belongs to pure bloods..." Harry said Malfoy smirked "Sure is, we live it up" he said sarcasticly "Can you tell me anything, about Rose?" Harry asked Malfoy became guarded instantly "What about her?" He asked eyeing him. "You know who she is," Harry said "So, Everyone knows she's a malinov, a dark family." Malfoy replied coldly "no, she's not a malinov," Harry said Malfoy stared at him. "You mean you know," He replied staring at the sky. Harry nodded "I found out last year, we got to be brother and sister for about five seconds before she walked out; to find you," He said quietly Malfoy was silent. "i don't know everything," He said slowly "What do you know?" Harry asked "Some hushed up stuff." Malfoy admitted Harry's eyes lit up slightly. "If i knew what she didn't want me to know, then she wouldn't be afraid of being my sister huh?" He asked Malfoy gave him a cool look. "Doesn't mean i'll tell you," He sneered. "PLEASE!" Harry begged Malfoy was silent "Answer me this," Malfoy said "Why didn't you want to be my friend, in the beginning of last year?" He said Harry was silent thoughtful "Truth? no holding back?" Harry asked Malfoy nodded "I was kinda nervouse, and i was making Ron my friend, then you dissed him. You reminded me of my bully of a cousin, so i disliked you instantly." Harry said he was silent "fair enough" he decieded Harry smiled and held his hand out "My name is Harry Potter, its nice to meet you," He said Draco grinned "My name is Draco malfoy, its a pleasure to meet you ." He said both grinned "She was horrifically abused," Draco said quietly hours later of just talking about bullshit. Harry stared up at him, "She has scars all over her body, she uses a glamour to hide them. Her daughter is one of three, or so i'm told. the other two were killed before she gave birth, their is some strange magical spell on her. I don't know it all, she thinks of you often, and she always wants to make sure your okay. She babies all the new slytherins, and the older years are grateful to have her." He said "I thought slytherins were cold blooded bastards you are horrid to everyone" Harry said quietly in shock. Draco stared at him for a moment "I thought Gryffendors wouldn't be caught dead speaking civily to slytherins, or for that matter be proud idiots." He shot back "They are proud idiots, they are to proud," Harry replied "We are cold blooded bastards, we have to be." Draco said quietly Harry looked to him. "Why?" Harry asked Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why what?" Draco asked "Why must slytherins be cold blooded bastards?" He asked quietly Draco stared at his lap. "Because most of them have been abused," He whispered "Most of them, need the comfort of the head of the house, that's how we're sorted. Magonigle is strict, she teaches prideful prats discipline. Hufflepuff well, they are whom they are, and the same with Ravenclaw, they just learn to ...learn." Draco shrugged "slytherins, they get uncle sev." Draco lent back staring at the sky Harry looked to it to. "Uncle Severus must have been abused, but you can't tell really, he's turned hard. But Rose is good for him," Draco said "What do you mean?" Harry asked blankly "I don't know their reletionship, but, its not a teacher and student. Its much more, you just have to look closely at it. I haven't even figured it out yet." He admitted "You really shouldn't be up either, i guess that's two problems you have," Replied Rose her voice dry of amusement both jumped Rose looked slightly annoyed. Harry looked to her she gave him a look of disappointment. "you shouldn't be out of bed, you both can get in trouble. Lockeheart is fortunately on duty today as is Snape." She said she gave them both a stern look. "i'll personally escort you to your dorms, if we run into lockeheart, we're doomed, Snape i can get a slight lecture from. lets not get caught by either. Stay behind me," She said she walked they followed "first stop gryffendor common room." She paused outside the portrait. "Night," Harry said "night," Draco whispered she smiled neither could see it. "boys," She said they looked to her "Its nice you two are friends and all, but i don't think it would be wise for anyone else to know that yes? My excuse is my maternal instinct." She said they nodded and she started walking.

**A/N It's sorta cute, and fluffy. Considering that neither have done anything to extreme to annoy one another and that they are both twelve this is their outtake to become friends. Considering their age, i think they can easily forgive one another. Also, my stories get written so much faster (and better) when you review, but uh, don't be to mean otherwise I'LL FUCKEN KILL YOU! XD joking...or...am...I  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I want your opinions on whether or not I should allow anonymous reviewers to review again, I haven't let them since chapter three because they annoyed the shits with my 'mary sue' when she's kicking ass she isn't so PAINFUL now is she! XP.**

Chapter 14:

"Harry where were you mate? You didn't come back to the dorm," Ron said confused Harry shrugged "I didn't want to wake you guys, i slept on one of the couchs got up early, and came to breakfast, i was just finishing my homework." He said closing his book intruth he'd found a journal that was for him to get his work done, he couldn't ask a question out right, but if he attempted to solve it and got it wrong it would help him. It also made any paragraph he write in it correct itself on spelling and grammer he could then just rewrite it on his homework paper. "those are rare!" Gasped Hermionie when she noticed the notebook. "Really, it was given to me as a gift," Harry said "They are so hard to make, it drains the magic so much. So when one is made they go for high prices." Hermionie said "they are only food for a few years. And no witch or wizard wish's to go without magic for a few days so no one makes them." She said Harry stared at it his name was engraved on it. "Who gave you it?" Ron asked "Hedwig just dropped it off," Harry said with a shrug. "You should have magonigle check it out then, it could be hexed." Hermionie said "you havent used it yet right?" She asked worried "I already used it,nothing bad happened." Harry said dryly. "Its not hexed," He added "Whoever gave it to you, knew what they were doing." Hermionie said "may i?" She asked Harry handed it over. She touched his graved in name. "yes, they are clever," She agreed "why?" Harry asked "If someone other then you uses this book they get a strong curse, Since its not forbidden its allowed, Even the proffessors here cannot refuse to allow if someone gets cursed by this, they might even get expulsion." Hermionie said "Draco doesn't even have one," Ron said with a smirk. Harry didn't comment though he did look around his heart raced were was Rose? He stared at the book he had thought she might've been the one to do this. So far she was only confirming his theory.

"Potter! Stay after class," Snaped barked slytherins snickered. Ron sighed quietly "so close," he muttered Snape lectured for a few more minutes before he dismissed the class. Harry waited "Did you recieve the book?" Snape demanded him Harry stared at him before nodding "yes," he said "You better treat that book very good as i'm sure your friend has already explained, the book is only good for a few years, when it starts to run out of 'ink' that is the signal its no longer good, I am sure you will find atleast one more each year, so long as you don't write in the others they stay inactive, and are still good. The curse placed on them is rather powerful, so i suggest you make sure no one tries to write in them." Snape said "it was Rose," Harry said to him his eyebrows furrowed and he glared at Harry but didn't say anything. "She's not here, she's okay isn't she?" He asked "Ms..." Snape took a deep breath "malinov, is on personal leave for her own reasons." Snape said cooly. Harry nodded "Is Anna-Marie with her?" Harry asked the sound of an infant made it clear then that no, she wasn't with Rose. "if yo...well...i suppose i couldn't.." Harry said Snape raised an eyebrow "Speak or don't waste anymore of my time." He said "I was just going to say, i'd watch her, for you. but i suppose i can't do that since i have classes..." Harry said "yes," Snape said Harry looked Snape walked picking up the young child from a room she was dressed in a frilly doll like outfit. "She did it to annoy me, i tell her not to torture her like this, she ignored me of course. She's not happy in the dungeons," Snape held her out "hawy!" Anna-marie giggled arms out Harry smiled and took her mindful of her wait and his age. "She likes to walk herself, so i'll write a note, she's allowed in classrooms even with Rose. But Rose usually has a house elf watch her, unfortunatly she and the house elf had to go when she was called out." Snape explained Harry was patient with Anna-marie who indeed insisted to walk up each stair, a four minute trip in a hallway packed with students took about ten with no students. Finally he entered Flitwick looked up from his lecture Anna-marie squealed "Flit, flit!" She said jumping up and down she ran to Flitwick. "flit, flit!" She said Flitwick flicked his wand entertaining her witha floating rose. Anna-marie squealed giggling. "i hope you don't mind sir, but i offered to watch her, Professor snape was going to, but she doesn't like the dungeons very well." Harry explained holding out the note and tardy slip. he read both "Its alright , Anna-marie has a special spot here at hogwarts." He said with a smile Anna-marie giggled at that "can you introduce yourself Anna-marie?" he asked her she nodded "Anna!" She said loudly and held up seven fingres "old!" She said "yes, your one year, and six months old. (**a/n that puts them in the month OCTOBER! XD)** good job" Flitwick said. It was interesting for him to experiance Anna-marie, it dawned on him he was babysitting his NEICE. Anna-Marie became fussy while they were taking a test and when harry went to comfert her he was shocked to find Magonigile transform herself into a cat and put up her anna-marie saying 'kitty cat'. Anna-marie was gentle as she patted the cat and magonigle only growled warningly when Anna-marie tried to stick her tail into her mouth. "pood," Anna-marie said she picked herself up going to harry "pood" She said a house elf ran in to her "Mazi!" She giggled going to the house elf "come mistress Anna-marie" The house elf walked the toddler out. At lunch Rose smiled seeing him "hello Harry," She seemed slightly tired Rose was smiling at him "hawy!" She giggled waving Harry smiled waving back. "Severus sent me a owl, that you were watching her." Rose sighed lightly "your tired," Harry told her gently she smiled at him "if you were having to deal with what i am, you would be to." She looked miserable and brightened when Anna-Marie glanced to her "you keep playin baby, mommy see you tomorrow at nigh nigh." Rose told her Anna-Marie went to Severus at that. "your leaving again? after you just got back?" Harry asked confused Rose raised an eyebrow "I was in Dumbledore's office speaking with him and the minister. I haven't left yet, it was an important meeting so he was to watch her while i was in it. i was woken by my house elf telling me about it early this morning." She explained Harry nodded "Whats wrong?" He asked worried she stared at him for a moment. Then smiled "Sometimes i forget we are twins, you and i. I always feel like i'm an older sister, when infact we were born seconds apart." She smiled "just mere seconds, doesn't matter who is really the eldest does it?" She hummed before walking past him. It was only after he sat down and Ron asked 'whats up?' did he realize she never gave him an awnser to his question.

"I think it was Rose who gave him the book," Ron said to hermionie "She's been gone a long time. time to recharge her magic" Ron said "impossible, the amount of magic needed could short circuit her own. She'd become a squib instantly." Hermionie said Ron pouted "She's dealing with something, with the minister, and the headmaster." He said "What about?" Hermionie asked "I don't know, nor does it really matter." Harry stared at his book. He'd used it alot already enjoying how it was helping him. Ron was frustrated harry wasn't helping him and Hermionie was applauding harry's determination to get his homework done. "Sorry but she insisted to visit you, this is why you don't 'babysit'." Magonigle said "Hawy" Anna-marie cooed seeing him she ran to him in her pink onesee Harry picked her up. "Its okay proffessor i already finished my homework." He said then smiled sitting her on his lap she grinned up at him and snuggled to him. "Mama go bye" She whispered "yes, your mother isn't here right now." Harry agreed "nigh nigh" Anna-marie said looking down "Yes, tomorrow at nigh nigh you mommy comes home," Harry agreed Anna-Marie whined and to his shock started to bawl her eyes out and scream He tried rocking her hushing her "ANNA-MARIE!" Scolded Snape she hushed instantly grabbing her toes not meeting his eyes. Snape swept to her picking her up. "Is that how a young lady acts like? I think your mother taught you better then that." He scolded she didn't meet his eyes and she whined sniffling. "you can't just talk to a baby that way!" Hermionie said Snapes eyes widened as did Magonigle's Anna-marie was motionless in his arms. "NO BABBBY!" She screamed wailing Snape took her out trying to calm her. Hermionie blushed hand on her mouth. "Well, that went better than it normaly does." Magonigle said she smiled at Harry "Good night, my gryffendors" She said then went out of the room.

"Well, hello Harry, what a suprise to see you here by yourself, without your friends." Rose said jumping down from a hidden little ledge. "Hermionie is ill right now, and Ron was busy doing some homework, i already finished mine." Harry said she beamed "then i'm proud of you," She said Harry smiled feeling happy because he'd made her proud of him. "I'm doing really well in all my classes, even Proffessor Snapes class. The slytherins have backed down alot to." He commented she raised an eyebrow "They calmed down when i wasn't here? that is interesting." She said Harry smirked at that. "Rose!" Malfoy waved he spoke to his two friends and then came he paused seeing harry she smiled at him. "it's alright, what are they going to say? was just talking with me, about the Chamber of Secrets, he told me it was recently opened yes?" She said Draco nodded paley. "yeah, filch is furiose his cat was petrified by the monster." He said Harry looked to her confused slightly how did she know about it? She smiled at him he blushed "Anyone else?" She asked both shook their head no. "interesting," She murmured to herself. "I don't want you walking alone anymore," She then said looking to harry "if people were to start being petrefied, i'd be very unhappy if you were one of the victems." She said quietly to him. "you can't restrict me!" Harry argued glaring at her she stared at him seconds ticked he relaxed and sighed "I don't ever get to see you, rarely when i do. I don't get to talk to you for long, if i stay with my friends then i don't get even those small times." Harry explained Her eyes softened at that "i will make time for you, just...be willing, and well. don't worry," She said smiling she looked to Malfoy "The same goes for you, don't go off alone." She warned then hesitated "And, when you hear that voice harry," She said looking at him Malfoy to confusion on his face. "Do NOT go towards that voice. You did and it led you to a petrified cat, that isn't a good thing. so DON'T follow." She warned "If you do though, make sure you take a ...mirror." She said then walked away but gave him a look that said 'but if i catch you, your dead'.

**A/N I think this is a pretty good chapter, you see a more stern side of Rose, there should be questions though huh? I mean, Rose WAS gone so did she give harry that book or did someone else give harry the book? Also WHY AM I ASKING YOU THIS! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"where were you?" Harry said rushing to her Rose stared at him "i've been gone only a few days," She said "Another person was petrified." He told her she frowned at this, then sighed. She looked towards the castle then back to him. "How are the professors taking it?" She asked "They've added alot of rules now." Harry told her she nodded then smiled "your friends Harry?" She asked looking around he blushed "inside," He admitted "your alone?" She asked "Well, Malfoy and his friends are over their, I don't think you were as specific to tell me that i couldn't have Malfoy looking out for me, i mean he'd shout if some beast was coming my way." He said smiling she frowned at him sending his heart racing. "Would he help you right now if i went senile and started to fire random hexes at you Harry?" She asked He shook his head "If some random student came by and hissed a curse at you petrefiying you do you think he'd notice in time to stop said student? It has nothing to do with a beast, creature, or hex. The issue is reaction time Harry, the creature could be one inch big or one hundred feet big. It doesn't stop it from attacking now does it?" She asked "I think someone would see a one hundred foot monster." Harry said with a weak grin. She stared at him "The 'heir' of slytherin harry, that would mean a student, do you honestly think you walk and learn alone in these halls?" She asked him "Whomever opened the chamber must control the monster, therefor, are you safe from any student in these halls?" She demanded he shook his head. "Is it safe to trust the slytherin your supposed to being feuding with?" She asked "If incase you haven't realized heir of slytherin means the student is a slytherin!" She said he flinched when she snapped her point out. "I cannot believe you! Where are your friends?" she demanded "Inside, eating lunch, i wasn't hungry we have a match tomorrow." He whispered staring at his feet. "come along," She said he followed her hands in his pockets he ignored the snickers from the slytherins and the 'someone upset mama snake'. ", " She said looking to them she looked to harry "Sit" She told him he did. "make sure, doesn't go wondering alone, incase you haven't noticed apparently some nutt job is petrefying students. As the golden child he is supposed to stay safe." She told them and her emerald eyes flickered with fury. Harry winced she glowered at Ron and Hermionie for a few seconds before she sighed. "Why must i do everything in this school." She muttered walking away

"Whats wrong?" Rose asked Malfoy suddenly when quiddich players started to get off their brooms. "I don't know," He said Rose looked "harry," She whispered seeing him being led off by Magonigle. "whats going on?" She wondered and grabbed Malfoy's arm Rose in her other arm started heading down as quickly as she could. "Rose!" Harry said Ron looked at her and made a face at Malfoy Rose ran to him. "What is going on i thought you guys had a match today!" she demanded of him "It was cancelled," Harry pointed towards the hospital wing. "Hermionie," He whispered Rose stared at him and hugged him quickly and gently He blushed "She was found last night, with a mirror," Ron said Harry nodded "I warned them to use a mirror if they go sneaking out for whatever reason, i just thought she knew better then to go alone." Harry explained. Rose shook her head "Gryffendors," She muttered as if that solved the problem Draco whom nodded seemed to agree that was the answer. "Sev is going to go looking for me soon, Draco, please take Anna-Marie to my quarters. And stay there, he'll check up on you as well." She told him Draco nodded taking the toddler. "Alright," She said once they were alone. "What are you two keeping secret, ronald do be quiet" She said ron closed his mouth she looked to harry. "Hermionie had this." Harry held it out she took it reading. "it make's sense." She admitted "But she didn't answer my question." She said with a sigh. "What question," Ron grumbled "how big it is," Rose said simply as they walked "teachers to the main corridor, students to their rooms, i repeat, teachers to the main door corridor, students to their rooms." Magonigles voice said "Wonder what thats about." Harry sighed "I've known its a basilisk. come on, give me some credit i am a slytherin, its a duty to know what snakes do what." Rose explained "But depending on the length, i have a fear of snakes, i admit, not as bad as..." She bit her lip then shaking her head. "never mind," She sighed she turned "We're supposed to go to our rooms," Ron said "Since when does a gryffendor do what their told?" She replied "or a snake?" Ron replied cooly she smirked "Or a sneaky snake." She agreed she shushed them tapping her head with her wand dog ears black as night "I thought you had gold ears," Harry said "I had magonigle change their color. thats the humor part." She replied she placed a finger to her lip. "Sh," She whispered her dog ear twitching. She was silent nodding rolling her eyes. she snorted once. then stood up straight her eyes sad. "Well?" Ron asked "Someone was taken down with the monster," She said softly "They are closing the school inless," She giggled covering her mouth with her hand snorting into it. "Inless that coward lockeheart takes care of it, he says he knows where it is." She giggled. "Really?" Harry asked Rose gave him a 'are you an idiot' look. "come on, lets go." She sighed "if lockeheart knows where it is." Harry said "He doesn't he's a moron." She replied "A coward, who'm if we leave to his own devices he will unknowingly lose credibility, and a certain bet." She smirked "investing in bets is such a good way to get rich." She sighed "who did they take did they say?" Ron asked Rose's dog ears went down and she visably flinched. "Who," Harry demanded Rose looked to Ron staring at him. "Ginny Weasley," She replied quietly Ron paled "It has my sister," Ron whispered "No it doesn't ya moron." Rose replied "HE has your sister, she walked down there all by herself." She explained "Who?" Ron asked She stopped "here we are," She said "The girls lavatry? have you lost your marbles?" Ron demanded "Have you?" She replied "Rose!" Myrtle smiled "oh my, when you told me your brother was handsome, i didn't believe you." Myrtle giggled "Yes, Myrtle can you do me a favor?" Rose asked "Certainly," She beamed at Rose. Rose looked at the sky "In about hmmm, three hours?" She nodded to herself "yes, if in three hours I have not returned to you in any way shape or form. Tell albus he will need a new potions teacher, since i'm sure severus snape will have lost his mind if not his life. If my brother here, returns to you, and i am not with him please go tell Severus snape he must come fetch me, from the chamber. Please do not follow since you will die a second death." She explained Myrtle laughed at her but went to her toilet counting slowly. "How do we open it?" Harry asked "Remember that voice?" SHe asked he stared at her with wide eyes she smiled and winked _"OPEN!" _ she ordered at the sink ron jumped back. "_open? thats the magical way of opening the chamber of secrets? just ordering it to open?" _Harry replied Ron looked imbetween the two. "harry, my dear brother, you really ought to learn to distinguish parslemouth from English," Rose smiled "I was speaking it again?" Harry asked confused "It would appear you never truelly realize how your speaking it. I might just end up having to train you." She told him with a yawn. "Well, shall we go rescue ?" She asked she turned to Ron. "Ronald, i would appreciate it if you stayed behind. I can understand your need to follow him down there, because it is your sister. And normally i wouldn't ask this of you, but well," She looked to Moaning Myrtle whom was trying to remember what number she was on. "Its important that they know where we are, if infact i don't return." She said she looked to Harry "I'll die making sure you do." She assured him with a pleasent smile. "I don't think you need to actually die for me," Harry said. "I know, which is why you better make sure you DON'T get into any terrible trouble. Because if you do survive and i don't survive you will face the wrath of three very upset professors, not including Severus snape whom would throttle you twice over," She smiled pleasently as if she wasn't talking about his incoming death if she were to die. "No bloody way am i staying here, my sister is indanger!" Ron said "then i really wish you would have taken my advice petrificas totalus!" She shot her wand at ron whom without realizing what she was doing ended up hitting him and he fell with a thud, "i knew i didn't like him much, boy doesn't know when to take good advice, what would a normal boy belong in the chamber of parslemouths?" She tsked lightly. She stepped over rons body and stuck her tongue out for good measure. "Listen next time, i'm doing this for your sisters sake, i don't wish to explain to your family why you died down there." She looked to Harry "Come along brother," She said then jumped down "Sorry mate, she really thinks your indanger, i don't want you getting hurt, so...i won't undo it." He said then walked around him and jumped down.

"Its dark," Harry whispered "lumos" Rose said with a flick of her wand "wow," harry whispered. "Why are you whispering?" Rose asked Harry grinned "I don't know," He said chuckling she shushed him. "How is you you've known all about the chamber of secrets?" Harry asked she stared at him for a moment the hair raising on the back of his neck. "When, we aren't being eavesdropped i'll tell you." She replied quietly. "Someone's listening?" Harry asked "Heir of slytherin," She said bored they stopped walking she stopped staring "what?" Harry looked "thats a big snake skin," Harry commented Rose was shaking "T..tttththhatss a b..b..big s..sn..sn...snake.." She stuttered "your really afraid of snakes," Harry commented she gave him a look scowling."oh look," She said staring at the snake door. "Same thing?" Harry asked she nodded "I want you to listen with your ears, not your mind. Seperate my words" She said _"Open" _she hissed harry shook his head "_all i heard was open_" he hissed. "English harry, English." She shushed him. He smiled "how come your hair is black?" He asked her "I'll explain later," she said though the sad look in her eyes asked him not to remind her. "Ginny" Harry gasped and ran "Harry!" Rose cried out and rushing after him. "Well, i fish for one potter and get his twin as well." A voice said a young man stepped out. Rose gasped stepping back "What?" Harry asked Rose closed her eyes "your dead, your dead, your dead" Rose screamed pointing at the man. "Ah, but i'm very close to being alive again, you see where 's life is ending mine shall begin." he said "Who is he!" Harry demanded to Rose. "VOldemort! He's voldemort! Tom Marvolo Riddle!" She said before she promptly fainted "your no help at all." Harry admitted to rose. He looked to Tom, "I don't care who, or what you are, but you don't mess with my friends, and you don't mess with my sister!" Harry said angry "really? The hero really thinks he can beat me? The heir of slytherin? I control the basilisk, shall we see how noble you really are?" Tom asked Harry glared and looked to Rose he was startled at the ruby red hair that showed instead of her raven black hair. She really looked like their mum. Fawkes flew in, dropping the sorting hat "A songbird and an old hat," Sneered tom He glared at Tom and started running toward a sewer hole he'd seen he didn't need to know that it was following him. "NO!" Tom roared Harry stared at Fawkes eating at the baskalisks eyes. He swallowed thickly as he ran into a dead end he stared at the snake as it peeped its head flicking its tongue tasting it started towards him. A rock smashed into it suddenly, crashing to the ground, the snake darted foreward. He ran out searching looking Rose wasn't were she was supposed to be. He started at a dog that was snapping at Tom whom was trying to use the wand which was failing because he wasn't fully real. He ran towards ginny trying to wake her up, the snake bursted and the dog let out a whine/howl. "OVer here ya big worm!" Harry shouted at it drawing it away from the noise of stared grabbing the sword that appeared inside the hat. she had a more reddish coat, which now reminded harry of a wolf, not a Labrador. The snake tried to strike him and he darted a dog like whine harry slashed at its face. It hissed snapping at him harry dodged and the dog barked Harry slashed at its face and tripped sliding down its belly it launched itself at him Harry shoved the sword as high as he could grunting when the snake bit down on his arm but he noticed how the blade pierced the snakes head. Rose trotted to him and helped him walked he pulled the fang from his arm. Rose whimpered and he grunted "Amazing isn't it basilisk venom? you'll be dead within a few minutes" Tom said Rose growled at him she licked his cheek, and pawed at Toms diary she started at him and pawed he nodded "i might be dead in a few minutes, but so will you." Harry said and grabbed the diary "What are you doing!" Tom said Rose snapped her teeth at Tom "Stop that!" Tom ordered Harry stabbed the diary with the fang. He repeatedly stabbed it till Tom exploded with a flash of colors. Rose went to him she was shaking blood was dripping from her nose. "are we both going to die?" He whispered she whined Fawkes flew down with a huming noise fluttering down landing next to Rose. He started to cry on Harry's wound. "Right phoenix tears have healing poweres" Fawkes looked to Rose whom shook her head. "Are you two idiots!" Snape growled "Dear lord," Magonigle whispered she looked to Harry and Ginny whom was looking around in confusion. She looked to Rose worriedly, "She's fine, she's having an anxiety attack, to many serphants." Snape drawled. "A full animagus transformation, how..." Magonigle whispered when it dawned on her. "She's rather advanced, When she told albus she was finished with her homework, she was finished with this years soon to be homework. She's got the mind of a fifteen year old, i'm often thinking i'm talking to an adult, rather then a child." He explained "wow, even thats a compliment. Most adults are children to you." Minerva said with a smirk. Snape nodded. "Your friend was found by a young girl on a dare, your rather lucky he explained everything to us." Snape told him "your lucky i killed that snake before you came down," Harry replied Snape nodded "The heir of slytherin was Tom riddle, Rose said he was voldemort," Harry said he held the Diary out, "He was using this," He explained "My diary!" Ginny gasped "not yours, but the dark lords diary, your lucky you weren't dead sooner." Snape said cooly. "Come on," He scooped up Rose "How do we get out?" Magonigle asked Fawkes cawed loudly. "He'll give us a ride i think. Where's lockeheart?" Harry asked "Isn't he down here with you?" Snape asked "no, Rose called him a stupid coward and that he wouldn't come down here, Ron and i thought to go ask him since you professors elected him to come down here, Rose said it would be a waste of our time. She petrefied Ron and explained she didn't want to risk his life. Though she did understand that he really wanted to help and save his sister." Harry explained

"Harry! Your alright!" Lockeheart said beaming Harry, Ron, and Hermionie paused staring at him "I hope you don't mind but i would really like to speak with you in private." Lockeheart said Harry looked to his friends and shrugged. "Sure," He said and followed him. "I'd like to know, in detail, all about the chamber if i may." Lockeheart said "Sure, i don't see why not." Harry said he started in detail all about how rose and he defeated the snake and voldemort in the chamber. "interesting, and Rose has her own side I should ask her, but one thing before i go." Lockeheart said Harry looked up to see a wand pointed at his head. "OB.." A wolf snarled and tackled Lockeheart to the ground his wand sent a blast oppisite of harry's head Harry stared wide eye'd as the wolf red in color ripped out lockehearts throat. THe snarls and bangs brought in Snape, Ron and Hermionie, a few students, Draco, Lucius Malfoy, Fudge, and the headmaster himself. the wolf refused to stop attacking even when snape commanded and then sent a stinging hex at her. Harry bit his lip and ran grabbing the wolf by its throat. "ROSE! ROSE! I'm okay!" Harry shouted into its ear. it stopped fighting his grip instantly. Harry tried to ignore the fact he was kneeling in lockehearts blood. Rose whined and got off of lockeheart licking harry's face once and staring into his eyes. "He didn't do whatever he was trying to get me to do, you stopped him, thank you." Harry said and hugged her gingerly she snorted huffing. "What happened," Ordered Fudge "Lockeheart was going to put a spell on me, Rose ..." He looked to Rose. whom nipped his wand placing a paw on it, she morphed then her red hair ablaze there was naked fear in them. She cupped his face staring into his eyes searching "Whats wrong Rose?" He asked "What happened in the chamber of secrets?" She asked "you know what happened, you were there, you and i defeated that basilisk." Harry said confused she laughed and hugged him "oh thank god," She laughed weakly. "I don't understand," Harry said staring up at her. She smiled eyes twinkling her hair going to black in color. "He was going to curse you, wipe your memories, and mine as well. was famous on stories he collected from other people, none of them are real." She explained "i've known for quite some time, so I've just been waiting," She explained he didn't have the heart to tell her she was covered in blood. "How long have you been an animagus?" Ordered Fudge "Since the chamber, it hasn't gone through yet at the ministry but i did file it." She explained with a smile she then frowned "But fudge, i'm astonished, how could you be here at hogwarts and not notice teachers trying to wipe the memory's from students, mommy's and daddy's aren't going to like that one wheee bit" She said sticking her bottom lip out. Fudge went bright red before storming she beamed "Don't fuck with my little brother, or i'll kill," She said a show of teeth. She stood and kicked the remains of lockeheart in the nuts before walking out.

**A/N It seems to me, my lovely character Rose is getting more smart ass, also, alittle blood thirsty, i think she's finally opening up to harry XD not to mention she admitted it infront of everyone so maybe Harry can have more alone time with draco.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Yay! We are beginnig Year 3! well, alright thats a lie! XD its summer vacation of year 2 Next chapter is year 3 I'm so excieted for Rose and Anna-Marie. I think Rose might flip out on fudge, i'm not one hundred percent sure yet, who would she be more pissed at Harry? for leaving the dursleys at night. or Fudge for trying to suck up to him. OR for fudge trying to order him around? I haven't decieded.**

Chapter 16:

"I cannot believe you actually convinced me to come here," Snape complained nose in the air the sound of screaming children were loud and obnoxius to him. Rose beamed tilting her straw hat up staring at him as she licked her ice-cream once "the older you get the more childish you act, i already know you bought that blasted stick to annoy me, but i am still telling you that as a responsible adult, i will not be foreward with you till your of age." Snape said glaring at her. "me," Anna-Marie cooed to her mother tugging at her arm. Rose bent down and held out the popcicle stick. "mmmm! Good!" Anna-Marie told Snape. "Severus, your hurting my feelings." Rose said innocently, placing a hand to her chest "I bought this frozen muggle treat to keep up the act, its sooooo hot out here! If your jelouse i'll go get you one as well." Rose said with a smirk. he curled his lip in response Rose bursted into laughter handing the entire thing to Anna-Marie and like any toddler with a deliouses treat tried to stick the entire thing in her mouth. She spat it out "maaa! hurt!" Anna-Marie wailed stomping her feet clutching her head. Rose laughed scooping Anna-Marie off the ground "your almost two baby, and its about time you learned not to shove an intire blue rasberry popcicle in your mouth." Rose said with a snicker. "Whats gotten into you?" Severus said then Rose looked at him confused "What are you talking about?" She asked "your acting...strangely," He commented he placed a hand on her forehead "you don't have a fever, slightly sweaty but i think thats because of the heat." He said Rose frowned but shrugged it off. Severus just smiled "play!" Anna-marie said pointing to a childs fish game. "be back," Rose said scooping anna-marie up taking her to the game. _'you of course don't notice that your changing, i can see it though Rosalice, your finally showing your inner child' _Severus looked around then smiled and went to join them.

**A/N if i was a cruel lady i'd leave it there, i thought after murdering Lockeheart a small piece of fluff could be added.**

"Have you completed this years homework? And by this year, i mean your second year homework. Not next years." Severus asked without turning around as the door opened "Yes, sir." Harry's voice came out Severus turned "" He said his voice getting a stern tone to it. "Rose said to watch your tone of voice with me sir, she's not in a good mood." Harry said guilt on his face "what have you done to cause it!" Snape barked he paused "Where," he frowned "Explain," He pointed to a chair harry sat down in it quickly "hold on," Snape sighed and added his ingrediant stirred a few time's he pretended not to notice how Harry watched him intently and had even looked really interested in his potion. Or how his eyes widened just at the stirring rod. "begin," Severus said grabbing some potions and Harry was shocked how he started to work on harry's wounds. "I blew up my aunt," Harry admitted Snape looked at him "blew her up?" he asked "like a balloon, she started to float on the ceiling." Harry said quietly cheeks pink. "And why did you do that? She is a muggle," Snape said "She.." Harry glared fists clenching severus smacked his hand to make him unclench them harry let him heal the scrapes. "She called my mum a ..." Harry glared "what? And calm down i don't need any potions exploding." Snape said when he noticed one of his potion bottles quiver. "She called my mom a bitch," Harry said with defeat Snape frowned "I got angry and she blew up. I thought that my wand was going to be snapped so i ran. and then there was a dog, and i tripped and somehow that brought this bus. I asked it to take me to the inn, because i knew i needed to go to gringotts to get money out of my vault, but the minster was there. He said it was okay, that he wasn't going to snap my wand. I wasn't going to be arrested, so i got a room. he told me to stay there for awhile, that he would talk to mr. and mrs. weasley. I was there for three days. Fudge came to talk to me again, apparently i was going to have to go back to my uncles because the weasley's are on vacation. but then rose entered and she started shouting and cussing fudge out and then ordered me to tell Tom to send me to here, and she told me to just walk in and find you, i searched the house Anna-Marie's asleep she'd woken up so i changed her diaper she went back to bed. Then i came down here cause i remembered how you'd said the dungeon is the best place for potion making." Harry finished "And rose told me to tell you what i already told you," Harry explained "you forgot to mention where these came from," Snape said "these two wounds are old, and infected." Snape said getting a potion "Drink," He said and nodded at three others. He grabbed a sheet of paper and flicked his wand at Harry then the paper he stared at it for awhile. He sat it down pain entered his eyes for a moment before he looked back to "I...got into a fight," Harry said quietly "Did you win?" Severus asked letting his voice get softer "um, yes," Harry said Severus nodded Harry blushed then "um, what potion are you making? Sir?" He asked "It's a wolfsbane potion," Severus replied cooly "Wolfsbane?" Harry asked "yes its.." "It's a complex potion, easing the symptoms of lycronthropy but it doesn't cure it, it also gives them ..." Harry paused thinking Severus raised an eyebrow "it also gives them...their..." harry bit his lip thinking "Mental" Severus helped Harry's eyes widened and nodded "it also gives them the ability to keep their mentalality even in lyconthropy form." Harry said Snape folded his arms "and where did you learn this? Its not in your third year book. Though lycronthropy is in your DADA book for this term." Snape said Harry went bright red but didn't answer Snape nodded "HARRY POTTER!" Shrieked Roses voice Snape winced and a potions bottle actually exploded Rose stormed in "WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING THROUGH THAT SKULL OF YOURS WHEN YOU RAN OFF!" She shouted Snape sighed grabbing a mop he'd learned it wasn't even helpful to spell the potions away since eventually his wrist would hurt from the flicking. Though he did start repairing the glass bottles mindful because they were exploding as quickly as he was mending them. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH! YOU GAVE ME A DAMN HEARTATTACK! I HAVE HALF THE MIND TO BEAT YOU BLACK AND BLUE YOU IDIOT! THREE DAYS I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK! THREE! AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST YEAR I'D EXPECT YOU TO KNOW BETTER THEN TO GO OFF ALONE HAVE YOU NOT BEEN READING THE FUCKEN PAPER! THERE IS A SERIAL KILLER AFTER YOU! AND YET YOU GO TO AN OBVUISE PLACE WHERE HE CAN KILL YOU! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!" Rose shrieked at him her arms were on her hips her hair was lightly fluttering around and fiery red, her eyes practically glowing. Harry was open mouthed stunned staring at her his brows furrowed "Well i'm sorry i didn't bother to try and get ahold of you i didn't ask you to worry about me! and just for the record i didn't ruN AWAY BECAUSE AUNT FUCKEN MARGE CALLED MUM A BITCH! I LEFT CAUSE I THOUGHT THE MINISTRY WAS GOING TO TAKE AWAY MY WAND!" Harry argued his voice rising into yelling. Severus shook his head and grabbed Rose Placing his hand on her mouth resting his forehead against her head. "Rosa, shhh, please calm down. Before Anna-Marie awakens, several of my potions are ruined now, and i think your standing in some acid." Snape said Rose's hair dulled grey before turning to a black color. Rose took several deep breaths before looking down and stepping to the side removing her shoes which were melting. "Nitwig," Rose said softly a house elf popped into the room nervous "Sorry mistriss, Anna-Marie was awokened, NitWig is taking care of her now, What can Wiggy do to help you?" Harry realized this house elf was a female. "I'm sorry wiggy, please tell Nitwig i'm sorry for waking her up. Please give my brother a tour of the house. Please show him to his room, but he doesn't need to stay there." Rose explained "yes mistress Rose" Wiggy said curtsying then she walked to Harry "Will master Harry please come this way?" Wiggy asked Harry stood looked longingly at the potion then followed Rose sighed she turned "I knew something had been bugging you these past few days," Severus said softly Rose look defeated "I was so scared, and worried for him. He just dissapeared! Do you think i was to hard on him?" She asked "your acting like his mother," Severus replied "the boy has alot of potential, i do wish he'd join the slytherins." Severus sighed Roses eyes lit up and she smirked at him "oh? your growing a soft spot for golden boy now?" She asked Severus stared at the paper she picked it up he placed a hand on it. "Do you really want to see the abuse he's under?" Severus asked her she stared at Severus's hand. She closed her eyes "your right, i probably don't," She whispered she stared at the doorway. "I'm going to get some dinner, then go to bed. Its been a long day," She decieded "you need to be more careful when your angry" Severus said as she was almost out the door she paused and looked at him his face was set and hard. "you don't want him to know the truth about lilian, you almost blurted out your true feelings for her. Watch yourself more Rosalice, least the true enemy knows your secrets." Severus said Roses eyes shimmered in the darkened room Rose smiled a grin showing teeth. "and you can't forget, he's not capable of understanding the truth JUST yet." She agreed before walking out of the room. Severus turned to his potion staring into it eyes reflecting that single moment, the moment he loathed Lilian Potter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"Morning" Snape said when Harry walked in Rose who was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and she simply turned the newspaper page. Snape rolled his eyes at her "She's slightly annoyed today, a bad day. Ignore her." Snape sat food infront of harry and sat at his own seat. "You can tell her mood by what you find, if she's at the table with a cup of coffee she's waiting for something, if she's standing with a cup of coffee she's worried about something, if she's sitting with coffee and a newspaper she's annoyed, if she's eating breakfast she's none of the above." Snape told him Harry nodded with a small smile "sometime's, if your lucky enough to sit here and see it, you can see her sitting annoyed, then realize she forgot anna-marie upstairs and hasn't been fed breakfast." Snape whispered to him and just like that Rose slammed the paper down and ran out of the room. Harry grinned snape winked. "Usually you can tell because at this time there should be banging of the pots and pans." Snape explained he took a sip of coffee harry drank some of his tea. "" Snape said with a sigh Harry looked to him snape opened his mouth closed it, looked at his coffee opened his mouth sighed "I will be in my potions lab, today. Your allowed anywhere but my room, and Rose's room." Snape said and took a drink Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded "there are three houseelves, Twitwig, Wiggy, and Marella. Twitwig, and Wiggy take care of Rose and Anna-marie, Marella is more along the lines of my private house elf, she assists me in potions." Snape said "Thank you sir, for letting me stay here." Harry said "thank rose, i wouldn't have had any idea nor would have cared." he replied Harry nodded.

Snape was working when he heard yelling upstairs he sighed, continueing his work he wasn't suprised to see Anna-Marie but was suprised it was Harry carrying him down. "Dumbledore showed up," Harry explained Snape nodded his eyes wide. He was more so suprised with the intensity inwhich Harry watched him. "Whats that potion do sir?" He asked "This is the antidote for draught of the living dead," snape said at this Harry paid closer attention. "Can you pass me the Billywig Stings?" Snape asked curiose if he could find it, for no bottle was labeled. It took him a moment. "Billywig" Harry asked holding it out. he held a bottle with something similier but purple. "Correct," Snape said Harry put the vile back and watched "Stir this seven times clockewise, eight counterclockwise, and seven stirs clockwise." Snape said when a large crash came from upstairs Harry nodded and picked up the stirring rod "Don't stir for 1 minute then begin." Snape said harry nodded and looked to his muggle watch Snape rushed from the room.

"What is going on up here?" Snape demanded Dumbledore looked at him calmly but it was rose kicking and throwing shit. Anna-Marie looked to him "maaa mad, he take uncle hawy" She explained she placed her head in her hands "Sppoooky," She said Rose calmed "yes, headmaster," Rose said her eyes lighting up "Why don't you tell Harry, he has to go with you, back to his abusive fucking uncles. where he gets a slice of moldy bread for dinner and thats all the food he gets though he cooks their meals for them. cleans there house for them. Lived in a broomcupboard cause they didn't want to deal with him." She smiled at Albus "If he doesn't explode i might again, i hope he does." She smiled they walked down Harry was intently consintrating on the potion. "shhh" he hushed Snape folded his arms he pulled the stirring rod out and sat it down Snape went to the cauldren then nodded "correct on the stirring measurements." He told Harry who grinned he stopped grinning seeing Dumbledore. "Albus is here to take you back to the dursley's harry," Rose said from the glare she shot dumbledore and the apologetic look she gave him he knew she didn't want him to go. "Proffesser Dumbledore sir, i would appreciate it if i was allowed to stay here, i'd like to visit with my sister, and proffesser snape is helping me with potions," Harry said Snape didn't comment. Rose then grinned "do you have papers sir?" She asked Dumbledore who looked to her, "Papers stating he is to go back to the dursleys, and on that note, do you have papers that say he has to live there?" She asked "He has bloodwards there," Dumbledore started "he needs to have PAPERS if his aunt and uncle don't hold papers over him, he isn't to be placed there." Rose replied. Infact, he shouldn't ever have been there without paper's." She smiled and walked out of the room. Harry looked upset, "oh, and Harry, don't leave with him stay put till i get back." She said and left

"Sir?" Harry asked to Severus whom looked up from a book. "I don't mean to interuppt your reading, but i was hoping you could assist me on my potions, homework sir, i'm alittle confused, because this potion you listed has all these ingrediants, but isn't it the same as this one? with fewer? aren't there two ways to make it?" Harry asked confused Severus smirked "Very clever, yes, i was wondering how many students would know there were two ways to make it. I'm sure will have both, Rose would kill me if i didn't help you with any of your questions, since i help out Draco so much." He said He tried to be more friendly towards the boy, whom ended up suprising him of how much attention he truelly had in the field of potions. If he (Snape) stopped being an ass to him, it was clear the boy would suceed in his class. He was probably smarter then granger."I am Back!" Said a positively delighted Rose she skipped to them. "MAMA!" Anna-Marie giggled she used her hands to push herself onto her feet before running to her Rose scooped her up placing a kiss onto her head. She held a manilla folder, she tossed it to harry whom without snapes help would have failed to catch it, and ruin the potion he was brewing. "You have a hearing, now." She took a deep breath "I'm sure you'll be uncomfterble telling them the things the dursleys did you to there," SHe told him "but ifyou want to live, to truely be free of them for good, you have to testify. I was able to get you this hearing only because Dumbledore didn't have proper papers for you to go to them in the first place, he is going to try and counterattack this case. E.i send you to the dursleys with correct paperwork, inwhich you would be in their custody for an extra year. till your 18th birthday." Rose sighed at that small bit of news "but i'm a legal wizard at 17" Harry complained "aye, but muggle adoption ..." She went off he nodded sadly she smiled and looked to them "Lets all go have some cake, i brought this delicouse looking monstrocity home with me. Gooey fudge, milkchocolate, you name it thats got cocoa bean plant in it, its inside this cake." Rose said scooping up Anna causing her to giggle and squirm.

**A/N i'm so sorry for taking so long, i was going to have this angsty scene with harry explaining how horrid the dursleys were to her, but decieded to not do that. I've had a major case of writers block, and with finals it got worse, so free time in the holidays = chapters for Rose story :3 i also would like to tell you about a website i have, dedicated to the character of Rose. If you want to truely understand her (And with anime pictures see what she would look like) its .com hope to read your reviews. and Happy Holidays**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

It was a quiet morning the day of the hearing, when Harry first woke up a well-made tux awaited him at the bottom of the bed. A note it, read: Good morning Harry, get a shower, use the special shampoo in the

bathroom it'll help your hair stay flat. Don't worry everything will be okay, p.s I will have to get Anna-Marie dressed so you BETTER eat all your breakfast. Love- Rose. Harry smiled at the note and went to the

bathroom he showered quickly scrubbing his hair with the shampoo, praying his hair wouldn't be greasy like Snape's. He got out rubbed the towel on his head a abit dressed and combed his hair down it didn't

feel different...

"Hello ," Snape was in a tux himself, a big surprise for harry. "Rose told me to make sure you at least ate this," Snape said placing two pieces of toast, three links and two sunny side up eggs. "She said she'd

beat me if i didn't make sure you ate it, so please, do eat it." Snape said dryly. Harry grinned and nodded eating it, he was nervous but Rose had a way of calming people. Possibly threatening Snape was a

benefit to his mood as well. He might have liked Snape, but the man had been cruel for him for a few years. "Why is everything so formal?" He asked Snape "Formality" Rose explained Harry raised an

eyebrow "Rose is a wealthy young women, I am a wealthy man." Snape explained "if you live with us, we must provide clothes for you," Rose explained "live with me, in less it's brought up that you live with

me." Snape said "They already know," She replied she sat Anna down who got spoon fed by Rose. "I have got to learn wizarding customs." Harry said softly Rose smiled at that. "Wizarding custom depends

upon the percentage of wizard blood in the family." Snape said "My family..." Harry started "Is broken," Rose replied coolly ending the conversation. Harry looked to her she looked at him snape setting a

plate of food for her in front of her he finally sitting down to eat himself. It was silent Harry wondered why she just snapped to stop the conversation. "You should get dressed, we'll be late" Snape told Rose

after breakfast she nodded she was in a robe her hair in curls she sat the dish's in the sink it automatically went to washing them. She walked out of the room and didn't return for at least fifteen minutes

she came down in a rather pretty yet untraditional dress. It was one you'd expect a young young child to wear, it flared out at her waist and cut off at her knee's she looked like a Lolita girl from one of

Seamus's manga books, he'd shown them to Ron whom had taking a liking to 'muggle schoolbooks. They had argued it wasn't a text book; just spare reading he refused to believe it. Her gown was blue with

white lace. It made her eyes look bigger and the green was most noticeable. "You're wearing that?" Snape asked him, "yes, I am after all a young child, and they wouldn't take away my big brother would

they?" She asked pouting her lip out causing Severus to laugh. "I feel bad for them," He said gaining all seriousness. "Poor fools" he muttered before they apparated.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"Ms. Potter" Said Amelia Bones Harry was surprised this was a courtroom? It looked more like a Ballroom. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Bones" Rose curtsied Snape Bowed Harry unsure bowed as

well. "Hello Mr. Snape, Mr. Potter," Amelia said "It's a pleasure to meet you," Amelia told him she smiled "The Pleasure is all mine," Harry said smiling Amelia beamed "Such a charming young man," She told

Snape whom nodded his head "Rosalice" Fudge said Dumbledore stood beside him. She gave him a questioning look, "Are you sure you want to go through with this, you'd be dragging a lot of people down,

GOOD people." Fudge said "Incorrect, good people protect the innocent, those who are here today are far from innocent." She promised, her eyes landed on Dumbledore's "And I looked up to you so much,"

She said disappointed "you freed me from my imprisonment, but it was only because you felt it was my time didn't you?" She said her voice blank. She walked away Harry looking between the two till Snape

ushered him away.

"Ms. Potter" said Amelia Rose smiled the room was much different chairs creating a watching area for the spectators, the jury, and the judges. Dumbledore stood beside fudge. Harry sat on a plush seat

Rose had casted for him. She warned him not to tucker himself out with all the excitement of the day. "It seems only a few weeks ago I'd granted you permission for your own home." Amelia said "Really? I

feel like I haven't seen you in forever, we must catch up." Rose said a brilliant smile on her face. Amelia beamed "indeed" Amelia said "Let us get on with this hearing" Fudge decreed. Earning a sour look from

both Amelia and Rose some gave Fudge a look Harry looked confused Snape whom stood beside him leant down "Rose is acting like a proper pureblood hostess. Even outside this courtroom she'll hold no

emotions to the decisions placed today. Fudge reacting like that, is being rather rude. Rose is showing proper manners, meaning she'd be teaching you proper manners, fudge is showing to much

impatience." Snape murmured to him. Harry nodded Rose placed a hand to her chest. "I'm sorry for keeping us from the topics we are here today," She apologized some people murmured quietly "No offense

taken," Amelia said a smile on her face "We are here to discuss guardianship of my big brother, Harry James Potter" She said Amelia nodded "Before now, he's been living with his reletives the Dursleys, he

was placed there as an infant," Rose said smiling she smiled looking around letting her cheerful smile fall "Dumbledore, please bring out the social worker who put My dear brother in the Dursleys care," She

said she smiled waiting "I placed him there myself" Dumbledore said "it was in his best interests" Dumbledore said "Mr. Dumbledore" She argued "you couldn't have placed my brother with the Dursley's silly,

you don't have the right to place a child in any home." She beamed "So please do show us your social wizard/witch" She said "I placed him there Ms. Potter, you know this." Dumbledore stated his voice

showing no emotion. "His parents had just died and Voldemorts followers would kill him I knew this, and had him removed to blood wards. For his own protection," Dumbledore stated Rose beamed then.

"but surely you knew their will," She said murmurs started again. "Their will clearly states he was to go to his aunt and uncles." Dumbledore said "Funny," Rose said a Goblin walked to her handing a piece of

paper to her, and then giving one to Amelia. "Their will states that WE were to go to Sirius Black," She stated "He was a deatheater, and he betrayed them." Dumbledore said "besides, their will states that

Harry Potter was to go to the Dursleys." Dumbledore stated "Yours is a fraud," He stated murmurs instantly starting again. "Funny," Rose said "This will is anti-fraud" She stated "Of course, the money that

was placed to silence those goblins, and allow a fake will for the potters wasn't enough to keep them quiet, if offered even MORE money." She said eyes twinkling. "Excuse me," Amelia said leaning forward

Rose smiled looking to Dumbledore "I simply expressed that SOMEONE" her head turning to Dumbledore as she spoke "paid the Goblins, to FAKE the potters will. Because Lily and James Potter both knew

Petunia Dursley HATES witchcraft." Rose said gasps and murmurs. "Is this true Mr. Potter? Does your Aunt really hate witchcraft?" Amelia asked Harry; Harry opened his mouth "AHEM" Severus said Amelia

looked affronted at first then ashamed "I'm terribly sorry" She apologized she looked to Rose "may I please ask your brother some questions pertaining to the Dursley household?" She asked Rose nodded

"yes you may," She said Amelia smiled at Harry "Harry I'm sorry, can you please answer my previous question? Does your aunt hate witchcraft?" Amelia asked Harry smiled "no problem Mrs. Bones" Harry said

he nodded then "yes, My Aunt Hates witchcraft. I hope to not be to forward," harry started Rose casted him a look a wary look he knew he was stepping his bounds it was a yes or no question. "But the term

hate, is such a strong word." He said Amelia nodded with a smile "that is why I use it," Harry beamed Amelia looked surprised. Rose laughed lightly her hand covering her mouth. "Harry, Have the Dursleys

ever made you feel unwelcome in their home?" Amelia asked Harry smiled weakly at her "I'm sorry Mrs. Bones" Harry sighed making himself sound more childish, weaker. "But they have NEVER made me feel

welcome." Harry said a elderly woman had to stand and leave the room. She came back a few minutes later. "Surely they must have been rather nice to you?" Amelia asked "They loved you yes?" She asked

Harry was thoughtful "they loved me," Harry started his eyes going off he shook his head "No, they have never loved me," he stated he looked at Mrs. Bones. "Instead of you asking questions Mrs. Bones, if

it's alright with you, and my sister and Mr. Snape may I just explain the Dursley household to you?" He asked Rose looked slightly worried Amelia slightly surprised Snape closed his eyes "it is fine with me,"

Amelia said "It's fine with me as well." Rose said quietly they looked to Severus Snape. "I will not hide the fact I know more than you think I know Harry," He said softly "I deal with my Slytherins, so I will

grant you permission for your request, but understand, that it could really harm you by reminding yourself." He explained to Harry whom nodded "I will take the risk Mr. Snape thank you for your concern,"

Harry said Snape nodded Harry looked to Dumbledore for a split second. Snape let a sneer out. "Albus, I'd like to ask permission of you to refrain from trying to use legilimens on my ward!" Snape said angry

gasps and murmurs Albus raised an eyebrow "I have done no such thing," Albus said "I'm here to protect the boy, Ms. Potter isn't capable of taking care of him, after all her father…" "That is enough!" Rose

snapped then Harry frowned "It is nowhere near enough, Rosalice, if you hide who you truly are from this court, then you are not fit to have Mr. Potter in your custody." Albus said Harry looked to Rose "Ms.

Potter, please explain." Mrs. Bones said Snape glared at Albus and looked to Rose with such a pained and fearful look. Rose stared at Amelia and opened her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN okay, well here is the next chapter, i've been updating more i know :D i'm surprised as well. M'kay, now for the biggest of Rose's secret the one she ABSOLUTELY didn't want to tell Harry. Will it Change the way he see's her? Will he Care or will he totally flip out? Will they win in the court or lose to Dumbledork?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N M'kay here is the next chapter, Chapter 20! It even has a title!**

Chapter 20: The Secret that destroyed her life

"Well ? What is it?" Amelia demanded Rose bowed her head "He's demanding I tell everyone whom may parents are," Rose said murmurs Amelia leant forward "Are you telling me that James and Lily Potter

are not your parents?" She asked Rose bowed her head and looked to Snape before looking to Harry her eyes filled with sadness she turned and glowered at Albus Dumbledore, at Fudge. "Mrs. Bones, I

have never lied to you about who my parents are. But you have NEVER asked me exactly WHO my parents are; I have never lied about being a potter." She said her eyes were nearly a dark emerald, and her

shoulders were hunched a little. "My father, Dumbledore's idea, was hidden to protect me. Though why now he suddenly wants me to admit why he hid it now is slightly baffling," She looked to Harry then to

Amelia again. "I will tell you who my father is, but I will also tell you how, and why." Rose said she glowered at Dumbledore "The year was 1957" She said "That is NOT the timeframe, Lily Potter was raped

on!" Dumbledore shouted gasps and murmurs Harry leapt to his feet But snape politely asked him to sit down to listen, for he was positive this story Rose would only tell once, and she was the most

important person to hear it from. Rose grinned wickedly at Dumbledore "It IS part of the timeline though, because this is WHY Lily Potter ended up getting raped" She said she whirled "May I continue?" She

demanded surprising Amelia but the change that had come over Rose was very obvious. Her face was hard, gone with the childish appearance. Her eyes cold, gone with the innocents she pretended to know

of. It left a girl who knew hardships, who knew that this information might and would destroy everything. "Yes, Ms. Potter, but how are you and twins?" She asked "Due time, my dear, do time." Rose replied

she paced slightly agitation in her steps "calm down," Snape told her she glowered at him a glare that SHOULD kill, if looks could actually hurt people. "No interruptions no matter how badly you wish to argue

your points!" She then sneered at Dumbledore harry shivered when rose was scared and nervous she got pissed clearly. She bit her lip "It was the fall of 1957; Tom Marvelo Riddle was in his 7th and Last

year of Hogwarts." Rose started "Who is Tom Marvelo Riddle?" Amelia asked "he's the boy who saved the school from the baskalisk," Fudge replied "He's the boy who released the Baskalisk and put the

blame on Rubeus Hagrid, Dumbledore didn't even both to stick up for poor Hagrid," Replied Rose coldly "It was Rubeus Hagrid who released the beast!" Fudge shouted Rose smacked him "you will NOT yell in

my presence I am a LADY and do not appreciate it, you may be a half blood but you should still know pureblood traditions," She replied coldly a lot of people nodded with that. "NO interruptions" Rose replied

again coldly "Tom Marvelo Riddle speaks parsletongue, only parsletongue speakers can control the beast," Rose replied "Mr. Potter Speaks parsletongue" replied Fudge "mr. Fudge if you cannot shut your

trap for one minute I swear to merlin I will personally kick you out of this courtroom and with great pleasure!" Snape shot he looked to Amelia who waved her hand allowing it if it came to pass. "Tom Marvelo

Riddle was a brilliant young lad; he scored high on all tests and was the top student of his class, and of even those before him." Rose said "He was an orphaned half-blood; his mother was a squib from the

Marvelo line disowned, before his mother was ever actually born. Their line traces back to Salazar Slytherin himself." Rose explained murmurs. "His mother's brother a wizard, was sent to prison for killing

muggle borns, his father, arrested for thievery, abuse, and some other smaller petty crimes." Rose explained "His squib mother had fallen inlove with a muggle, and he who did not show her love, she used a

loved potion on him." Rose shook her head in sadness "Once with child she stopped giving him the potion hoping her being pregnant would keep him, he left her, and of course without a penny to her name,

and very very pregnant." Rose paused taking a ragged breath she shook her head "please get to the point, why does he matter?" harry asked quietly Rose paused staring at him "Tom Marvelo Riddle,

Matters harry, because he is Lord Voldemort." Rose said Harry stared at her then, "He was born on Halloween night, his mother died that night, he was in an orphanage where he was given little food, little

water. Because he was a freak of nature" Rose said several people sat up then "This strange young boy," Rose said staring at people in the eyes "could do weird things, like levitate things, or light things on

fire while angry. He was a disgusting freak" Rose said but her eyes were sad. Harry winced as she said those hated words. "The director couldn't throw him out, so he started to abuse that boy" Rose said

Harry looked at her then she was staring at him. "He would beat the boy badly whenever he used his freakish powers, sometimes the other children made up stories just so they could watch him get beat.

The boy started to protect himself from his bullys." She said "those are seriose alligations," Amelia replied quietly "They get worse," Rose promised. "Every year at the end of the term, Tom would ask, even

Beg the headmaster" She looked to Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow "if he could just stay at the school, Headmaster Black, gave it consideration, Until Professor Dumbledore advised him against it. When

Dumbledore became headmaster, he told Tom children were not allowed to stay at Hogwarts over the summer." She raised an eyebrow "that summer three students stayed at the school due to Grindlewalds

murdering of their families. But yet, Tom had told Dumbledore of the abuse, and was sent back to the orphanage. In the fall of 1957 a love-hungry, appreciative-hungry Tom was asked to take on the honor of

deafeting Gridlewald. Unfortunatly for Dumbledore, he refused the man. He didn't want to fight a maniac thirsty for blood to get the approval of a man whom allowed his torture each year." Rose said coldly

"So Dumbledore fought Gridlewald instead. He was given honors for fighting a maniac while said maniac was asleep in his bed." Rose smiled at that "The fight, didn't even exist" She chuckled "I am not done

albus so close your mouth!" Rose said when Dumbledore opened his mouth he shut it because she glared at him with furiose eyes. "Of course it was rather easy for Dumbledore to fight Grindlewald, whom

lay asleep after having sex with said headmaster." She replied "how dare you insinuate" Dumbledore started "Explain Alaina Dumbledore then," Rose said "My wife," Dumbledore started "papers would show

you've never been married Dumbledore so do shut up" Rose replied she turned "Dumbledore, the submissive partner had a daughter named Alaina, no one knew he was pregnant due to his robes, and of

course him 'going away' on 'vacation'." Rose said "Years later, a rather tired young adult Marvelo met and fell inlove a sixteen year old Alaina Dumbledore. Revenge was very sweet." Rose said quietly "They

against Dumbledore's orders started to go out. And before to long were expecting their first child." Rose said she was silent for a few seconds "One night, having arrived from the store, Tom Riddle came

home, and found his pregnant girlfriend dead, and his child aswell." Rose said quietly "It is said, that he had killed them." She raised one finger and pointed it at Dumbledore "I bet you know elsewise." She

smiled at him he'd grown pale. "how do you know all this?" Amelia asked Rose placed a finger to her lip. "Tom in anger believed it was the half blood maid who had killed his beloved for the maid was

envouise of the pure beauty she was, and for the wealth Tom had acquired through hard work. He killed her, and it started his fury with half bloods, and with those who just angered him. He would hate

Muggles, and Half Bloods for the rest of his life." Rose said quietly "I thought you said he had a squib mother, and muggle father, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a pureblood." Said Amelia Rose chuckled "And

who said he was?" She asked Amelia paused "If he is a pureblood then I'm a muggle!" Rose said arms folded she chuckled to herself again. "But how does this tie into it all?" Amelia asked " October 31st

1981" Rose said "Lord Voldemort sent out a raid on the town of Godrics hallow," Rose said "James and lily potter were able to protect the town along with Siris black, remus lupin, molly and Arthur weasley,

and Minerva Magonigle" Rose said "They fought hard, James and lily even fought off Lord Voldemort. Unfortunatly Lily was taken captive and taken to his lair." Rose said "We never heard anything off her

being taken away!" Fudge argued Snape raised an eyebrow to Amelia who shook her head "shut up," Rose sighed giving him a dirty look. "At first he though Lily Potter to be a pureblood, he raped her, and

planned on keeping her as a pet." She flinched visably at the term. Lily potter succedded in getting her wand and escaping." She shrugged "I myself have no idea how she managed." Rose shook her head

"She became pregnant with twins." She said gasps and murmurs harry felt sick he was ….voldemorts son? "Lily, hated the children, and was goinog to take a potion to have them dissolve and miscarry inside

her." Rose whispered "But Dumbledore found a different potion" Rose said she stared at Harry "this potion would remove the father's gene and be able to have a donor replace that gene." Rose stared at

Amelia "had he done his homework, he'd have found out she'd need TWO doses. After all she was carrying twins." Rose stared at nothing then "She took it," Snape said Rose was unresponsive "And James

as you could know, was the donor. The twins were born, but…Lily questioned why her daughter had black hair. And had a paternity blood test done on the children. Rosalice Potter, was NOT James daughter,

as Harry James Potter WAS his son." Snape stared at Rose for a second she'd instead sat in a chair she'd made. Quiet eyes elsewhere thinking about something he smiled at her. "Lily was sent home with

the twins later that week. Lily wanted nothing to do with Rosalice, she was after all a reminder of v…of the attack." Snape took a deep breath. "James wanted nothing to do with her, Siruis wanted nothing to

do with her, even Dumbledore wanted nothing to do with her." Snape said "And I," Snape was silent "I wasn't allowed to see Lily, I admit I called her a MudBlood" He said quietly gasps and murmurs starting

up once more. "Amelia, I'm sure Rose explained?" he asked she nodded "I've already spoken to people about it." She agreed "Rosalice was neglected as an infant, her mother left her in her dirty diapers, fed

her only because she was tired of hearing Rosalice's wails. And often put her in the yard, just so Rosalice wouldn't play with Harry, because Rosalice was v…he-who-must-not-be-named's child." Snape said

Harry was looking green. "Several times it was shown Rosalice was MUCH stronger than her elder twin. It scared Lily, and it unnerved Dumbledore" Snape stood up straighter "Dumbledore put blocks on her

powers, several of them. And he had even leeched some power off her. Trying to make her powers weaker then Harry's. It of course never worked." Snape said "What about that night? When he died?"

Amelia asked quietly "Harry was responsible of course, he really is the-boy-who-lived." Snape said his eyes went to Rose's her eyes were strained. Staring at him "Lily had locked Rose outside that night,"

Snape said quietly "He never checked outside in the backyard, Rose had fallen asleep outside, Her mothers scream woke her up." Snape was silent "When I arrived, Harry was in his crib crying his mother

was no the ground and dead. And a very dirty, very stinky little Rose was crying and hugging her mother. Hugging a woman whom had never loved her, but showing her even though she was dead, that

Rose loved her." Snape shook his head "I knew then and there who Rose was, she was mine, my soulmate, my soulbonded." He smiled "Originaly I'd gone to the house to grieve for Lily, to see if she was still

alive, But instead I picked up Rose, Siruis entered didn't even care I was there or that Rose was there, he went straight to harry. I grabbed some of Harry's clothes and I bathed Rose in the kitchen sink, she

was so well behaved." Snape sighed "And she was also very very hurt, I can still remember, how bad her diaper rash was, how underfed she was. She still wept for Lillian," He shook his head "I healed as

many of her injuries as I could, and I took her to Hogwarts with me" Snape shook his head in anger "You had no custody to do so," Amelia said "Lillian didn't speak of her in her will, not even in her real will,

rights would have fallen to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named whom was also dead she was an orphan, and I was planning on Adopting her." Snape said "you didn't," Amelia said "Wasn't allowed to." Snape

corrected "As you know, Sirius was arrested, Peter Pettigrew was declared hero, for lies." Snape said pointedly "Dumbledore didn't even try to protect Sirius from false imprisonment and allowed the courts to

send him to Azkaban without trial. Dumbledore at first tried to tell me I simply couldn't raise her, I had no funds, and my home was Hogwarts, children aren't allowed to stay at Hogwarts for the summer," He

said rolling his eyes "And Staff cannot have family housing." He said "Dumbledore told me that he would take rose to a family, one who wouldn't be told of who her father was, and she'd be kept safe. I'd told

him she was my soul bond, and he still wouldn't let me raise her." Snape's lip curled slightly "I had no choice to let her go, I'd argued I'd work harder, I'd try to find a way to get a better job elsewhere if I had

to, MAKE a way I could survive with her, even if I had to go hungry" Snape closed his eyes "Dumbledore tried to use Imperio on me, failed, and tried to use legilimens on me, also failing." Snape took a deep

breath "He then threatened me with Azkaban, no one else knew what you know, and I knew I would be imprisoned, if I went insane or died, I knew Rose would also go insane, or die." Snape took a deep

breath "So I let him take her to a safe home." His eyes grew cold "The bastard lied! She wasn't safe." Snape snarled "SEVERUS! You will watch your language in front of Harry!" Rose said snapping up from

her seat Snape smiled weakly "He put Rose in a 'loving' family alright!" Snape said he glared at Dumbledore "They had her for nine years," Snape went pale "They beat her, neglected her, starved her, tested

on her for nine years" He said quietly "I knew something was wrong with her for seven of those years" he pointed at Dumbledore "I TOLD him something was wrong that I could FEEL pain" Snape pointed to

his heart "it branched like threads from my heart, to my legs, my head, my arms, my…" He paused then nodded his head "Down there, I knew then and there what was happening, she was being abused I

demanded Dumbledore do something. He claimed he went by later that day, said she was perfectly fine, she'd been sexually assaulted by a boy she liked. But if I went to see her I'd probably scare her."

Snape stared at Rose "Truth was, he NEVER went to see her, he lied to me about visiting her." Snape looked to Amelia. "Its against the law to take someones bonded away. Against the law to not

investigate an abuse claim, and against the law to not report it." Snape stared at Amelia "I didn't report it to the ministry, I admit I definatly should have, but again, when I put my foot down to Dumbledore

he threatened me with Azkaban." Snape relaxed then "Over the years specially those when my Rosalice was being hurt I worked hard, I fixed up my childhood home, and made a very good vault for myself."

Snape stared at nothing "When I felt pain, pain like I've NEVER felt from my bonded before in a region that pain SHOULDN'T have been. For as long as it did I told Dumbledore Azkaban or not that I was telling

the Ministry. Later that day Dumbledore 'rescued' her." Snape looked to Rose who smiled at him a blush on her cheek. "I helped Rose get over what happened to her, and I can call all my students…a..um" He

looked to Rose nervous "I can call them Dunderheads" "SEVERUS!" Rose Snarled in anger "I have to tell them what I call them honey!" Snape yelped as Rose smacked him upside the head Harry grinned

even laughing alittle "Rose isn't like them!" Snape explained holding Rose off from beating him. "She's brilliant, she warned me that Harry was being abused." Snape said Rose stopped instantly her eyes

looking to Harry "I refused to believe her, Harry? Abused? It was laughable. The spoiled little boy that lily and James adored? I couldn't even picture it, but still Rose insisted, she insisted everyday at night, as

I helped her with Anna-Marie. Slowly, the signs started to appear. I ….regret…not listening to Rose when she first told me, I felt I did her s dis-service wouldn't she of all people know what to look for?" Snape

asked quietly "My sister was telling Proffessor Snape the truth." Harry said all eyes on him "The Dursley's locked me in a broom cupboard till my Hogwarts letter arrived they gave me Dudley, my cousin, his

toy room." Harry said Amelia raised her hand up stopping him "So they had a three bedroom house? And you lived in the cupboard?" She asked making sure she understood. "Yes, till my summer break after

my first year of Hogwarts Dudley had a room and a toy room, while I slept under the stairs." Harry said fury like no other showed on peoples faces. Dumbledore had gone slightly whiter. "From the time I

could walk I was taught how to hold a dustpan, and from there sweep and mop. By age 4 I was cooking breakfast, age 5 I was cooking all three meals. I was to stand in a corner and watch them eat. Any

leftovers I'd get, but since Ver..Uncle Vernon didn't want me to eat, he would usually eat even if he over ate. Dudley doing the same." Harry hugged his arms to himself. "I was given Dudleys clothes, which

range from 3-9 times to big on me. I could probably wear his elementary clothes now," He added "And they might be a little loose," He admitted he smiled looking down. He looked to Rose then to Amelia

and opened his mouth.

**A/N I would have continued typing this, but it was such a long chapter I might just have to split the rest in halves. So Rose has admitted about her past, their past. How she is of Voldemort's bloodline, yet still his twin. ^-^ so original. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N M'kay here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 21: The Secret that destroys him on the inside.

"_From the time I could walk I was taught how to hold a dustpan, and from there sweep and mop. By age 4 I was cooking breakfast, age 5 I was cooking all three meals. I was to stand in a corner and watch them eat. Any leftovers I'd get, but since Ver..Uncle Vernon didn't want me to eat, he would usually eat even if he over ate. Dudley doing the same." Harry hugged his arms to himself. "I was given Dursleys clothes, which range from 3-9 times to big on me. I could probably wear his elementary clothes now," He added "And they might be a little loose," He admitted he smiled looking down. He looked to Emma then to Amelia and opened his mouth._

"In my first year, I had asked Dumbledore to let me stay at Hogwarts during the summer," He sighed lightly "He said I couldn't, I even told him the Dursley's had kept me in a broom cupboard. He said that he had seen my room, and it may have been the smallest in the house, it wasn't a 'broom cupboard'." Harry said. "I went home and found out they'd moved my room upstairs." He explained "So it is a possibility that Dumbledore had no idea what you said was true." Amelia said calmly Harry shook his head. "My Hogwarts letter was addressed as "The cupboard under the stairs." He said "that is not my job, that is Minerva Magonigle's job to send the letters." Dumbledore said simply "Did you get Harry's authorization before you started to remove money from his vaults?" Rose asked quietly Amelia sat up, as did two Gringotts Goblins. "What is the meaning of your accusation?" "Feure roared he was head goblin of Gringotts. "I mean Feure, that Albus Dumbledore has been removing about," Rose picked up a folder flipped through a few pages "Two hundred galleons a week," She said "That is a weekly stipend that James set up for Hogwarts," Dumbledore snorted "I thought that to at first, but he also allowed you to take up to twenty thousand galleons whenever you wished?" Rose asked "Yes, For the Order Of The Phoenix" He said "Dumbledore, Voldemort isn't alive right now there is no need for the order yet." Rose said she smiled then and looked to him "And what about the ten thousand you removed, and the ten thousand that magically landed in the Weasley volts, a week BEFORE harry got his acceptance letter?" She asked Harry paled staring at her "Rose…"He started she stared at him then looked away. Snape was frowning at her. "Rosalice, what exactly do you know?" He demanded Rose stared at Harry "Albus Dumbledore is and always will be a manipulator" She stated staring at Snape "He knew the people he gave me to would abuse me, just as he knew the Dursleys would abuse harry. He wished for harry to come to Hogwarts easily manipulated he would look up to and worship him as his saving grace." Rose blinked "Tell me more," Snape ordered she fought visibly Harry wondered if it was some sort of spell. Amelia was slack jawed and Dumbledore pale. "He knew if I was abused he could control me, I would as well worship him. He wanted me to not let harry find out about who I was. In fact I was supposed to not know who I was. Except be a monster, Voldemorts daughter." Rose said "Unfortunately he didn't count on them molesting and raping me. After a year of that type of abuse when still he ignored my letters of help. Even those I sent to you Severus I gave up. I hardened per say. An abused child is weak, and helpless. But given the circumstances given the amount of suffering. Their heart would harden, and become cold." She closed her eyes then "Had I continued the abuse I probably would have followed in my fathers footsteps. Take my anger out on the wizarding world. Unknowingly, unaware that they had had no idea I was abused, no idea Dumbledore had ignored my pleas. Much like he did with my father. Voldemort, Tom Riddle" She said slowly "Grew up in a muggle orphanage. He was abused by the caretakers. And the children beat him. When he was fifteen unallowed to do magic, unaware he had the right to the magic in the circumstances. He was raped by his fellow orphans. For being a freak of nature, a …wizard" she said quietly Harry's breath caught she stared at him. His eyes went to the floor "you know" He whispered simply and she made a whine sound in her throat in distress. "I knew the moment Harry was molested by his Uncle." She started this time glaring at Severus anger evident. "I knew the moment Vernon Dursley started prostituting harry to people for monetary gain." She said cries of anger rang through the room. "Severus Snape please order her to stop." Amelia said "that is quite enough." She added "Enough Rosalice," He said Harry was surprised when she slapped Severus in the face. "No one" she hissed "Orders me around SPECIALLY when Harry is involved" She growled "I am tired of you keeping secrets from me, we could have saved him sooner had you not." Severus yelled over her she shrunk near a cower but glared at him with icy eyes. "" harry said the eyes of the court when soft looking to harry, having found out the truth. Severus turned to him. "If you don't stop yelling at her, she will never trust you," Harry said quietly "She's only trying to protect someone she loves. If you don't stop, she will see you as a threat. And I think Tom Riddle has seen what happens when I protect someone I love. Rose is stronger than me, don't get between her." He said Severus looked to her her eyes had softened but there was still some anger in her eyes."We will talk later," She said to him (Severus) she looked to Amelia "I find them guilty, you may speak with a auror and myself at a later time, sooner the better, over Fudges crimes. I believe you, and harry are tired after this day. I will have a social witch draw up some papers for the rest of summer and we will have someone check in on you randomly to see if you are truly fit to take care of harry. He is after all much older then an infant." Amelia said Rose smiled in relief. "The Dursley's will also be arrested," Amelia said "Petunia Dursley is completely innocent," Rose said harry looked to her "She beat me," Harry said "If she didn't what would have happened?" Rose asked him he was silent "Vernon probably would." He said quietly "If he didn't punish you for not having been beaten, who would he punish for not beating you?" She asked then Harry looked at her "And if he did punish the person who didn't beat you, who would have fed you?" She asked him. "I couldn't walk often.." He said quietly "He would have beaten aunt petunia, and then I wouldn't have even been fed when I was." He answered her quietly "you would have died if she didn't. She saved her ass, and she saved yours." She said "Do you honestly think Dudley's friend would have taken delight in giving you a good beating by giving you a slice of Dudley's birthday cake?" She asked "she didn't know…." Harry started "It wasn't her who gave you it." Rose said softly "Petunia gave you the cake, She was called away by one of the visitors and couldn't get the plate back before Vernon caught you with it." She explained Harry felt tears brim his eyes. "I've always hated her…" he started "She hates you," Rose replied harry raised an eyebrow "you are a living reminder of her sister, her ONLY sister. Her DEAD sister, you are a reminder of what our world took from her, and she believes if she hates you, if..this world was to take you away as well. She wouldn't feel that pain again." She said softly. "Dudley, on the other hand , he enjoys your pain. But he is redeemable. His dad beating you is all he's known. He knows you'll come back, that your at school, so he isn't losing you. But if you were to leave, and not return, he would, I'm sure feel bad about what he did to you." She explained. "I will set their court date for one week, they will be apprehended and put in Azkaban for that time and we'll have dementors farther away. They will not be allowed to experience the full horror of the prison, until after the court date. will feel exactly what her husband and son will face I'm sure." She glanced around at the people murmuring quietly the tiredness is Roses eyes and the shame in Harry's. "How does this court view Albus Dumbledore?" She asked "Guilty" rang the room "Sentence?" She asked normally everyone could figure it out but there was murmurs about you-know-who being afraid of him. Rose took a step forward. "Do you know how to corrupt someone with power?" She asked allowed they all looked to her "If You are in high standing, if you allow that someone to break rules, and not punish them like anyone else. They will see that they can get away with anything, He got away with allowed Tom Riddle to be abused. He knew it was going on and he didn't care. Now over fifty years later he did it again but this time with TWO children. In fifty years will it be three? Or four?" She asked "how many of his students must be hurt by him before even his status no longer counts?" She asked She pointed at her brother "If he killed someone you wouldn't turn a blind eye, you'd throw him in Azkaban. If he kills a deatheater you might praise him or you might throw him in because the deatheater says that he was under imperious" She shrugged "Do you know if they lied or not?" Amelia asked softly Rose stared at her blankly "She wont answer you, because she would give to much away." Harry said "Isn't Severus Snape a deatheater?" Someone asked Amelia raised an eyebrow to Rose who stared blankly Severus took a deep breath worried "I will not answer that question, not here, not now" She said simply some Auror's stood up "But Dumbledore protected him from Azkaban how do we know that he's safe to be around when Dumbledore is out of the way?" He demanded "Besides the fact Harry's been living with us most the summer? Or that I have been living with him two summers, we had a wizard look for dark artifacts, though they did miss my dark arts potions book.." Rose said going off uproar instantly. "Magic is magic, it's the wizard that makes it light or dark." She replied "besides, I'm researching and that book is the only one with the antidote to lycanthropy." She said "there is a book with a cure?" Amelia asked "it involves the heart of an infant," Rose explained "the book has rather horrid potion ingredients." She explained She shook her head "I tried to brew a potion called diarkí̱s ef̱tychía, Greek for lasting Happiness. Its like the one charm to make people all happy and giggling, only …a more calmer style. I was brewing it for Sev to give to me. I tend to get depressed on certain days and no spell works." She said shrugging she stared at them at Harry. "Have you seen a mediwitch?" Amelia asked her "They can't treat me," Rose said "this takes good old fashion healing." She smiled at Severus "TLC" He said softly "Tlc?" some murmured "muggle term Tender, Love, and Care" Rose replied she stared at Amelia. "A mediwitch would just end up frustrated, i know poppy has once or twice." She murmured sadly "Exactly what is the issue?" Amelia asked Rose blushed and looked to Severus. whom blushed and glanced to Harry "I don't believe that is appropriate in front of the boy" Severus said "Answer the question" Amelia said simply "She suffers through three different issues." Severus explained "Random, but some clues. In the morning if she doesn't eat breakfast, doesn't drink coffee, doesn't get Anna-Marie even when i ask her. I know that today she's in her mind" Severus said slowly "remembering, being alone." He said quietly "She's outside, its snowing, she's so cold." he was going off now "And inside Lily and James are laughing and coddling Harry who finished saying his first word. He is surrounded by presents." He looked at Amelia who looked ashamed "If she doesn't show those signs and instead mechanically does them, if she doesn't make a sound she's lost in her mind, in a different memory." Severus stared at Rose who was trembling lightly, her eyes looking off. "This memory, is the young Rose, whose been beaten and unable to talk. She tries to get through the day without another beating, I will usually have to go searching for her and she's screaming into a pillow in my sub basement." Severus said "you have two basements?" Amelia asked curious "The first level is my potions room. The sub basement holds exotic potion ingredients. each having to have their own climate. Rose tends to them." He explained "The...third..ailment?" Amelia asked quietly "This happens twice a year" He said "For the entire day she is completely lost, her mind stuck repeating the same memory. She...for some reason, feels those pains as well." He said quietly "What is this memory?" Amelia asked even quieter then before everyone was leaning in "Of being molested," He said simply "over, and over again. most of the day i feel the pain, as if it really is happening. There is a point even i cannot continue teaching, and have to go to my rooms. The other time it happens is with the delivery of Anna-Marie" He explained "I wonder why those loop." Amelia murmured to herself Severus shrugged.

**a/n Dear Readers,**

**Sorry its taking so long to post these. Its just finals are coming up at my college, and i just get so tired with the courseload. I'll keep posting them, but its easier during breaks.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Let's get started with a nice long chapter! :D Yay to Completing Karate **

Chapter 22: Burning insides

"Well I think we won the case," Rose told them. She stared off at nothing "I think, I'm going to go upstairs for a little, and then I need to see to the Nacht Blume" She said "you've got it to grow?" Severus

asked her she smiled "it's very close to blooming actually. Its properties are amazing, I wish for no one other than myself to go near it." She stared off "It caused the Death Flower to actually produce." She

said quietly "So It can repopulate the dead?" he asked dryly thinking of Vampires who'd love the chance to have children. She shrugged "They are…strange…" She admitted then walked away Worry in her

eyes.

Harry stared at her the next morning she was hand washing the dishes Anna-Marie was silent watching her mother Severus sat at the table with a newspaper. "Don't bother, she won't listen to you" He

stated when Harry opened his mouth to talk to her. "Amelia will be here in about half an hour, she and an auror are coming over for an hour to check the house. Specifically her dark arts potions books. I'll

have to tell them I can show them the case they are held in, but cannot unlock it." Severus said Harry sat down Rose sat a plate steaming with food down quickly including a cup of coffee and tea. "I would

like it if you didn't speak with rose today, otherwise I'm afraid you might send her into a frenzy" He explained "What do you mean?" Harry asked "you can't make a comment on something, or a suggestion to

her, otherwise she'll panic and change it. "for instance if you commented you didn't like something on your plate she'd make a completely new plate without it." Severus said Rose had paused "I like

everything, it's my favorite in fact" Harry said enjoying a peach tart. "Well, you'll see that you'll get it one a month or so. Depending what happens the day before…" He said He shook his head "I've spoken

with her last night about your friends the grangers. She says she doesn't want you near them and suggested you go to The Malfoys tonight. You'll spend tonight, and tomorrow night there, we will come get

you the following morning. Anna-Marie is going over to one of my friends tonight and tomorrow night as well. He had twins and Anna-Marie is rather well behaved they share a room. He's usually so busy and

can't take you in as well." Snape explained Harry nodded " doesn't really like me all that much" Harry said quietly "He likes you just fine, he just thinks you're a puppet." Severus replied. Harry shrugged

nodding his plate was whisked away and sat back in front of him in less than five seconds "you need to eat quickly otherwise she'll panic." Severus said taking a sip of coffee grimacing and rolling his eyes

when she heated it for him. "thank you Rosalice" He said in a very sweet and very kind voice it almost made harry choke on his food. Rose turned as if she hadn't heard him. She finished the dishes and

started to wipe the cupboards inside and out.

"Hello Harry," Draco said as he picked himself up from the fireplace. "I hate the floo" Harry sneezed Draco laughed "it takes years of practice" assured him "Broom travel isn't an option" Severus added dryly.

"we should try it though" Harry said with a grin causing Draco to snort and grab him by the sleeve rushing from the room. "Uncle Sev will never fly" Draco said calmly. They walked up a flight of stairs "Nice

house" Harry said politely Draco chuckled "you haven't seen half of it." He opened a door "this is your room, for your stay" Draco said relieved when Harry walked into the room with amazement and not

noticing the blush on his cheeks. "its beautiful" Harry said staring around him. A deep brown oak colored four poster bed; probably able to have 4 people sleep on it comfortably sat a corner showing off the

built in nightstand a matching desk, and armoire on the other wall and directly in front of them was a large window. The room and bedding was a rich blue color, the curtains had a feminine lace touch to

them. He took a deep breath relaxing it smelt of floral, much like at his sister's house. What was it about Rose that made her have to keep tarts that smelt of lavenders, lilacs, orchids, lily's, and rose? "Rose

doesn't like being indoors" Draco said Harry turned to him, Draco was staring downwards at the floor a carpet of white. "Rose, she doesn't like being stuck indoors" He repeated answering the question Harry

was thinking. "Reminds her of…bad things" Draco said he shook his head "so she likes the smells of flowers, and outdoors." Draco said softly Harry nodded thinking about how much he preferred the garden

chores at the Dursleys. "Rose thought you'd be…homesick" Draco said a grin on his face Harry scowled though it didn't stop the cheerfulness In his eyes. "so she had uncle Sev tell dad to burn some florals

for you" Draco said "Master Draco, Master Harry sir, lunch is served in the garden today" A female house elf said before skittering away with a basket of dirty laundry. "Come on," Draco nodded Harry sat his

suitcase down and followed him down the steps he glanced around at portraits pausing at one that seemed severely out of place. It was in some sort of study, he could only see it because the door was left

open but a picture of a young girl was there. Her hair hang in curls, her startling silver eyes bringing out her blush. Hair snow white, her clothes blue she sat in an ornate chair. The most noticeable thing

about her though was she didn't move like the other portraits. "Draco, who's that?" Harry asked Draco peered his eyes went down casted "um, no one Harry." He lied it was evident on his face "um, we are

going to be late" he said as he said that his dad came from somewhere in the study and slammed the door shut. "Sorry" Harry said quietly "It's not your fault, everyone's touchy about her" Draco said "I

thought she was no one," Harry said softly "Best not talk about her now," Draco replied "Good Afternoon Mother" He said cheerfully Harry stared at the blonde woman. She was a good replica of Draco a

female version he was cuter, but then she would probably be cute if she was a guy. Harry went white at that thought "You okay?" Draco asked "yeah, I'm fine" Harry said he bowed courteously "Good

Afternoon " He said she laughed "you can simply call me Cissa" Narcissa said "Thank you very much Cissa," He said bowing again "your sister sure put a lot of pureblood mannerisms in you" She laughed

Harry was quiet as they ate it seemed more tea party like crumpets, finger sandwiches, ice tea. "Do you not enjoy your lunch Harry?" Cissa asked worriedly "Oh no, it's wonderful Cissa!" Harry said earnestly

"He saw the portrait of Serena" Draco said quietly Cissa's lips quivered lightly she sat her cup down a little harsher than necessary. "Sorry mama" Draco said quietly Harry looked at her tears were in her

eyes. She sighed and looked at Harry "He has the right to know" She said simply "isn't it Rose's place?" Draco asked "She won't wish to speak about it, Severus made her promise not to speak of her"

Narcissa said. She stood and held her hand out to Harry "I'll tell you the story" She said quietly.

Harry stared at the portrait of the Serena her eyes staring off, "Papa.." Draco said slowly almost a moan "He stormed off," Narcissa sighed "sit Harry" She said Harry sat in a velvet trimmed chair as it was he

was facing her portrait.

* * *

><p>an

I'm so sorry for not updating, I was so excited to get some time to type over spring break. However fate as it would decided to plot against me. I came down with Strep throat But I have the excitingness coming up :D So kawii!


End file.
